


+852 in 19

by honeyspotlight



Category: GOT7
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Comedy, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 33,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyspotlight/pseuds/honeyspotlight
Summary: Mark Tuan, a senior college student, was busy finishing their crazy thesis (an idea made into fruition by his best friend, Jackson Wang) that required them to travel to Jackson's hometown, Hong Kong. Enter manic pixie blue-green fairy, Rose, who wanted to complete her 19-item bucket list. With Mark's need to find a test subject and Rose necessity for a bucket list companion, the two will join forces for the most unforgettable 19 hours of their life.





	1. South Korea; 08/02/15

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted in Asianfanfics but I'm posting it here for a broader audience reach! I hope you guys can enjoy this story!

_Click._

 

He pressed another key in his keyboard, making it forward to the next slide. He was not in the mood to teach but a man had to do his job. The students also had not put a single attention in the lesson but there are others who put in their efforts. At least, the majority of the female students are focusing—but not on the lesson, but instead on their professor who you can fall in love with at first glance. He can blame his parents for making him look like a snack.

 

_Click._

 

“As you can see, the goal of marketing is to sell your products or your services to the customer,” he explained. He sat on the table, not acting professional. He looked like a student and acted one even though he already graduated from college and got his master’s degree last year.

Maybe that was just one of his many antics to capture the students’ attention and not just the female ones who were thirsty for his affection. As a professor, he wanted his students to learn and he will do anything in his power for them to learn.

“How about we do a little sharing?” the girls’ ears shot up, the boys were somewhat curious.

He was not like other teachers that go on and on talking about their personal lives on their students. All they know about their marketing professor is that he was tall, he was good-looking, he had a sexy talking voice, he graduated from Korea University and also took his master’s degree there, and he is twenty-five years old.

And his name was Mark Tuan. Added to that, they knew he was Taiwanese that held an American citizenship that taught part-time in Korea.

“I’m going to ask a random student something about the lesson and when that student gets it right—“ one of the most popular female students in the campus interrupted him, “our teacher is going to reveal something from his personal life.”

Of course, no doubt the female students loved it and the male students had no other choice but to go with it. They were outnumbered by the females after all and they had this desire to know what their professor does to get all these women on their knees for him, a lady-killer indeed.

“I’ve got something different in mind but if that’s what you want, I’m going to go for it,” Mark pressed his lips and rubbed his hands together. He is doing it for the sake of learning and besides, his personal life was not that interesting. He was chuckling in his mind that the students’ ‘fantasy’ of him will be shattered when they learn he was living his life in an absolutely mundane way.

“And what if one of you gets it wrong?” he smirked. Somehow he felt wrong to be confident because it can mean that his students learned nothing from him. Is it selfish to say that he does not want anything revealed from his life? Not because his life was banal, but because of something else haunting him from five years ago. Mark was a hundred and one percent sure that it will be the first one he’ll blurt out if a student gets it right.

 

“Then you’ll have to give us homework for each day you teach us, one wrong answer is equivalent to a day’s amount of homework,” the smartest kid in class proposed. Majority of them trembled, homework from their Science class was enough to pull off an all-nighter and now, they have to deal with Marketing. Almost every student in the class cursed the kid under their breath.

“That’s actually a good suggestion,” Mark smiled. He clasped his hands together, forming a smirk in his mind. The game can be fun or can lead to the students uncovering unnecessary things about him. “Let’s start.”

The students became a bit tensed. The female ones pushed themselves to be alert. This was finally their time to ask if their sought-after professor has a girlfriend. “Rather than asking technical questions, I will ask something wherein you can use your mind,” he racked up some things that have been discussed before.

“Question number one,” the class sat up straight and paid attention, attention that might have been given to the lesson. If they gave it earlier, none of this will happen. “Is your job just to satisfy the customer? Is it true or false?”

The students exchanged confused looks. You can really see in their eyes that they were hesitating about the answer; even the smartest kid in class was puzzled. Some were guessing it’s a trick question, many wished they should’ve listened to the lesson.

A red-haired guy bravely raised his hand. A pang of nostalgia hit him. Red hair brings him a lot of memories; memories that were still lingering him up to now. He smiled lightly. “Yes, you with the red hair,” he felt like he was calling himself from five years ago.

“True, because you only have to convince the customer that you are selling your product and nothing else,” he answered in a confident tone. He had a point; you should not let your feelings or any personal part of you bare when selling. It strictly followed some professional relationship.

Mark made a buzzer sound, to the amusement of the students. The female students giggled at his adorable antic but then realized that the red-haired student got it wrong and that means no revelation from their handsome professor. Again, the lazy ones sarcastically thanked him for today’s homework and the females glared at him.

Just like five years ago, Mark also was a red-haired student that got it wrong. He followed rules, he religiously believed in himself and still his feelings got the best of him. Fate played tricks or maybe he just had been stupid.

“The correct answer is false. Yes, you have to satisfy them but you also need to know their wants and needs,” maybe that was what he did five years ago. He gave her her wants and needs for better connection, maybe it wasn’t wrong after all. Maybe he did his part well. He consoled himself and shook of those thoughts. It was not the right time to be thinking about it.

He exhaled and got back in his feet, showing again his professor side. “Next question,” again the students jolted awake, determined to get it right now. They won’t suffer for tomorrow’s homework.

“This is a pretty easy one,” he nodded to himself. Teachers are like that, teaching the lesson smoothly and you expected things to be a piece of cake until you see the exam and wonder if you learned it right. “Should you distinguish your customers?”

 

Some say, you should and some say, you should not. Every client was buying the same product from you; equal specifications, equal quality. But going back to the answer earlier, one must understand the client’s needs and wants—and each had a different need and want.

About six raised their hands but Mark did not pick anyone of them, going with his gut feeling. He felt that none of them can get the answer right, as conceited and judgmental that sounded. He wanted a student to get it right; not because of whatever reason but because he wanted to make his students feel that they can get things right.

“You with the greenish hair,” Mark picked the girl that stood out from the rest. In a sea of people, you would easily spot her because of her attention-grabbing hair color. In their class, the majority had black hair, some going for a lighter shade of brown, and then here she was—with a shade of green.

The girl stood up and made a face of disgust, “it is sea foam green, sir.” Rather than being annoyed, Mark chuckled. “Okay, girl with a sea foam green hair, I’ll repeat the question for you. Should you distinguish your customers?” Mark went closer to her and raised an eyebrow.

He might be looking a bit cocky now but inside he softened. This girl reminded him of a different lady; the lady whom he understood her wants and needs five years ago. The lady who he never expected that could give butterflies in his tummy. The lady who made him appreciate the red hair his best friend forced on him.

Heaven knew that no matter how hard he tried to forget about her, he just simply can’t.

“Yeah, I think so,” she said casually like she’s talking to a close friend. “Why do you think so?” Mark from five years ago was slowly starting to show. The red-haired, skeptic, and hard-to-decipher Mark Tuan from way back.

“Well for starters, you have to know who do you have to keep—who’s loyal and who’s not. Which client you could benefit in and which client have zero value. To move forward, a marketer has to discontinue the relationship with customers that have no use, no matter how hard it is. It is business after all, we should make investments. Feelings shouldn’t get in the way, right?”

It hit Mark right in the heart. Bullseye.

He showed a somewhat bittersweet smile. Mark should be happy though, a student got it right.

“What do I have to say? You are correct,” he gave her a pat on the shoulder. The girl sat down, relieved. The class broke in applause. They never expected the correct answer to be found in a hipster-looking girl with a sea foam green hair. They guessed it was true what they say that good stuff comes from unanticipated things.

“Then professor Tuan is going to reveal something!” the most popular female student squeaked in delight. The students lent their ears. It must be interesting, it must be explosive.

“Okay then,” Mark again sat on the table, looking at a class of forty. “Since today is its fifth year and I am still the stupid one for not forgetting it, I am going to share this with you but don’t tell anybody. After this class, forget it and don’t talk about it. It’s a little sensitive to me and I only talk this stuff to my best friend but you look trustworthy enough and I think some weight will be off of me if I talk about it,” he gulped. The students viewed him as a different person now, not a professor but a human who needed someone who could listen to him. He tried so hard to put his guard up and now here he was.

 

“That day was probably a paradox. It could be worst or my best day of my life but I frankly choose the latter,” the students released some chuckles and giggles there. They never thought their professor can be so sensitive and poetic.

“I was in my senior year of college and this crazy best friend of mine thought of a ‘cool’ thesis idea,” he put air quotes on the supposed word as he showed a sarcastic disgruntled face making the students laugh again.

He smiled now warmly, more sincerely. “But I never thought it would change my life.”


	2. Hong Kong; 08/02/10

The MTR was moving at its normal rate but Mark’s heart pace was anything but normal. He felt it was going to explode anytime soon, not because of a beautiful Cantonese girl he just saw or the delicious dumpling he was going to get later but because he never expected Hong Kong to be so gorgeous.

Sure enough it was not perfect. There is inevitable pollution, some rude people, and other unfortunate circumstances. It was like any other busy city. It was just ironically; its flaws were so defined, it was beautiful.

“Why did you left Hong Kong for Korea again?” he asked his best friend, Jackson, who was born and raised in this concrete jungle. Who would have thought Jackson Wang was Cantonese with his Korean get-up?

Mark instantly felt home at Hong Kong. He secretly wished they would stay there for a month maybe. Three days were just equivalent to three hours on Mark’s watch.

But he was thankful. If it wasn’t for the thesis, he would not have set foot on Hong Kong’s grandiose airport earlier. If it wasn’t for Jackson’s insane idea, he would not have been riding the MTR at this time.

“Experience, bro. Sometimes, you just have to step out of your comfort zone and explore better things and find comfort at that things you found and then go leave it again and get lost, it’s a cycle,” Jackson answered honestly. Mark was a bit shocked by his answer because that was not he expected from his frivolous best friend, it was well-said. And the answer still breathed this Jackson essence.

“Well at least I’m a Cantonese that moved into Korea who still is a Hong Kong citizen. You are a Taiwanese, born in America that moved to Korea” Jackson kidded. That was really him. Childlike and carefree but still he can get serious at times—when you needed him to be serious.

“Hey, I am fluent in four languages. That is a huge advantage if you ask me,” Mark shot him the bright side. Sure, the citizenship-ethnicity part of him can get tricky to people, and even to himself, but at least he can boast that he was a polyglot.

There was one language that he found extra hard though—marketing. He didn’t know why he took it as a major or why he was studying it. He got the concept of marketing; he was in love with it but cannot speak it. Mark was the kind of person that doesn’t trust anyone that easy; uncertainty. He found it hard to sweet-talk a customer because he always puts himself in their shoes.

“You beat me, I only know three! But I promise I’ll study Spanish,” Mark laughed at Jackson’s defeat. “I don’t know Spanish either,” Mark shrugged his shoulders and Jackson slung an arm around him. “You are still mi amigoeven though you don’t know how to speak Spanish.”

The rather serious boy smiled at his silly friend’s line. “If I were a girl, I would probably freak out right now seeing you smile,” Jackson wiggled his eyebrows. Mark lightly punched his friend’s arm, “quit it.”

“You are my best friend and I only want the best for you, please smile more often,” Jackson half-kidded. Things would be brighter if he showed his pearly whites. Mark looked intimidating and his aura was ice cold, girls flock to him but were afraid to talk to him; same as boys. Jackson was the only one who took courage. He didn’t really found Mark scary or intimidating. For him, Mark was just Mark—just like any other pretty boy he found.

 

“You’re like telling me to change my personality,” he does not like smiling when it is not needed. Another thing that kept ticking him—a marketer should smile more to lure in customers. Mr. Tuan was not fit for the job. Looks were not enough for salvation.

“You really like that bitch face of yours, huh?” Jackson ruffled his hair even though Mark was obviously a little taller. “If saying yes will shut you up, then yes,” Mark was returning to his regular self again, the ‘person-repellant Mark’ in Jackson’s terms.

Jackson chuckled, “wow harsh.”

People around them, including themselves, never understood why they were friends. They were contrasting personalities, they do not have the same interest, the only connection they had was that they both speak Chinese and they were both marketing students. Throwing all that aside, they never had a huge fight. If compromising is an art, they were masters.

Silence took over them for a minute but it was not one of those awkward silences that everyone hates. It was comforting and warm, the type of silence you can only find with a true friend.

“Red suits you. It brings out your charms,” Jackson complimented his hair. It was his fault after all. Jackson forced Mark to dye his hair red because of a dare. “It’s still not me but thanks, I guess,” Mark tried hard not to admit that he actually liked it. It does not scream his personality but he perfectly carried it. “I guess you are now forever traumatized with truth or dare, huh? Next time, I’ll dare you to dye it violet or maybe rainbow. It’s supposed to be a dare that can potentially embarrass you but you should really keep that red hair.” Mark rolled his eyes. Jackson liked to blabber, something that he wouldn’t do unless needed. He knew himself that he can’t watch his words; tactless and blunt.

“You are my friend but you want to embarrass me, did I catch that right?” Mark raised an eyebrow. “Hey! A point of a dare is to embarrass someone,” Jackson said in a matter-of-factly tone. The red-haired boy sent death glares to Jackson, “well then I think your plan backfired, Mr. Wang.”

“Bro, I’m sorry, okay? Besides I already knew that red hair will suit you. You can rock any hairstyle,” Jackson said sincerely and not just to console his feelings. Just then, a shy smile crept on Mark’s face. He was flattered. He was still a human with feelings after all.

“Yo, are you really sure you won’t stay at my house? You can save money staying in the Wang Residence, you know?” Jackson playfully winked. One more station and it will be Mark’s stop. He booked a room by himself online even though he knew Jackson would really love Mark to stay over his house. He was too shy and does not want to be a burden for the Wang family. Besides, the Wangs need quality family time even for just a short time.

“Thanks for the offer but I’m really sure I can make it on my own,” Mark assured. “Take care of yourself. Don’t forget, tomorrow at 9. I’ll be in the hotel’s lobby,” he patted Mark’s back. “I’ll be on time,” Mark was never late. Being a time-conscious person, every minute mattered to him.

The automated female voice announced Mark’s stop. “Tin Shui Wai,” Jackson repeated the station. He then gave Mark a hug and squeezed his shoulders. The taller boy hugged back. “Take care, okay? Call me if anything happens,” Jackson made a phone sign with his fingers. Mark sent off a salute before stepping on the platform and leaving.

It felt like goodbye but they are going to see each other anyways. Maybe because they are the best of friends.

 

Mark dragged his luggage along with him and rode the escalator. He absolutely won’t get lost; the guy knows Cantonese. He wandered around and admired Hong Kong once again.

On second thought, he could get lost in it.


	3. 11:05 AM; HKT; 08/02/10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any kind of comments, constructive or supportive, are welcome!

It was the time that Mark decided to explore Hong Kong in his own. Of course, his Hong Kong experience would be more authentic if there was a native by his side (absolutely, Jackson)but he realized that he was young and he never experienced going ‘crazy’ (in Jackson’s terms)before as he was a ‘conservative granny’ (again in Jackson’s terms) and he needed to put ‘chili on his rice’ (Jackson should have his own dictionary).

Here he was again at Tin Shui Wai station after checking-in and dropping his bags at his hotel room. The loud chitter-chatter of busy people and the gossip of students were a bit annoying for Mark, a true lover of being alone. He looked at the MTR map where he located and wondered where he should go next.

“Since I’m from Taiwan, then it’ll be Chai Wan station it is,” Mark’s fingers followed to Chai Wan station. He realized he had to change about two stations but that was not a problem. He laughed at his own lame pun. If Jackson was there to witness it, he could had received a light hit.

Mark tapped his Octopus Card in the machine. He got a free Tourist Cross-boundary Travel Pass card courtesy of Jackson and he was surprised that it was worth $85. Well, he was thankful as he had unlimited MTR rides for a month even if they are just staying there for three days.

He finally got into the subway proper, patiently waiting for the next train to arrive. Mark looked up at the screen. The next train comes in two minutes. One hundred and twenty seconds to waste time. His black orbs searched for people.

Common looks, common clothes, and common expressions. Nothing really caught his attention. Except for that one girl who has blonde hair on her roots but the color turns blue-greenish to the tresses. An interesting ombré mix you can find on aesthetic Tumblr blogs. It surprisingly looked good on her because not many people can rock a hair color like that, let alone have guts to color their hair like that. Also, she was the only girl that has blue cat ears headband on, like she just came from Disneyland except for the fact that it was not mouse ears. She was munching on her lollipop and seemed to not give a care about the world.

She wasn’t the type of girl that Mark would date. From her high top Converse sneakers, ripped, high-waist jean shorts, oversized gray pullover, and brown messenger bag, she was not the girl that would pop out of your mind when someone said ‘sophisticated’ and ‘classy’. She looked carefree and free-spirited and that what made her stand-out. That was her charm.

And Mark kind of admitted, she was pretty cute.

The way her lips touched the lollipop or how her tongue licked it from top to bottom. It was attracting him. She looked like a cat Mark would keep.

Mark shook of those thoughts and focused in to something more. His thoughts sounded wrong when spoken. He wasn’t that kind of guy. He knows he was different. He knows himself very well.

That was why he can’t understand why he found the girl so endearing.

The train finally arrived and opened its doors. Still Mark’s gaze followed the girl who also entered the train. He thought hard, weighing some pros and cons. Mark was a calculative person, he doesn’t like to take risks. Maybe that’s why Jackson kept teasing him as dull and boring.

 

Just then Jackson’s words rang through his head. He just can’t let this moment pass. The girl was not his ideal type but she was too striking, too memorable. She could be easily described as a child’s first real taste of peanut butter and jelly; not really that aesthetically pleasing but it dominated your taste buds and made you crave for more.

For the first time, Mark found himself walking towards the girl, a few seconds to go before the door closes. The girl, a bit naïve, did not notice Mark chasing her. She hopped on the train while opening a notepad with a piece of paper slipping out of a page.

Five seconds before the train departs, Mark walked three times faster.

Four seconds to departure, Mark arrived at the girl’s spot and glances at her, still her mouth full on the lollipop. He took a closer look. She actually had earphones on, her eyes closing a bit, savoring the music. That’s when he realized, she was one of the most beautiful girls he set his eyes on. If not, the most beautiful.

Three seconds to leaving, he picked up the piece of paper but did not bother to look at it. He doesn’t like snooping things, he values privacy. And the piece of paper can be a somewhat added mystery to the girl, who also was mysteriously interesting.

Two seconds to moving on, he placed his hand first on the doors, allowing himself to get inside. The girl, standing in front of the door, had a mini-heart attack. She never thought he could make it. But the tiny voices inside her really wanted for him to catch this train.

A second then the train moved forward. The automated female voice surrounding the train told details about the next station.

The girl looked at Mark, the same tiny voices urging her to talk to him.

She never found red hair attractive before but the color suited him. She liked boys with cute, small noses but his nose's bridge was high and that gave him a manly touch. His hairstyle and hair color complemented his dark eyes. His skin looked white and smooth as a baby’s. But her favorite would be his lips, plump and bit pouty. She never thought those combinations would turn out so good.

Mark looked at the girl, finding that lost courage he had earlier.

He stared directly at her eyes. It was a nice shade of brown that screamed out adventure and freedom, with a contrast of being lost. She was lost. And he also got lost in her eyes.

He clenched his fists, regaining strength. He cleared his throat and handed the small piece of paper she slipped and he picked up. “I believe it’s yours,” he spoke in English, the language he knows every twist and turn of. He followed his intuition that the girl can understand English.

She took her earphones off. “You’re handsome,” she replied in English, her voice sounded so sweet and silvery. She smiled to herself and controlled her giggling instinct. He really was handsome.

Mark looked away and bit his insides, trying not to blush and smile. This weird girl just complimented him out of the blue, something we wouldn’t expect. He was waiting for a simple ‘thank you’. A small talk with her would just be a fantasy.

 

Not being arrogant, he got compliments from girls quite a lot. ‘He is so cute’ ‘Mark Tuan is so ideal’ ‘Mark is perfect’ and the list goes on. But he never had a notion that a contraction and a commonly-used adjective would make him go crazy. Also, coming from a girl that he knew doesn’t fit his type.

But here he was, who would’ve known?

Mark’s hand was still holding the paper but now it was shaky. “Just take it,” he said in a low voice. “Um, thanks,” the girl got the paper and shoved it to her pocket.

“You don’t know how to take compliments? I’m guessing you’re socially awkward,” she was obviously having fun in teasing Mark.

The usual Mark rolled his eyes. He forgot acting gentleman and kind; that was not him. He remembered he won’t change his ‘dull’ personality just to get a girl. Now he was racking his brains out on whatever happened earlier. He mentally scolded himself because that was unlike him. That was out of character. Was it an alter ego? Does he have an alter ego?

“Wow, you actually rolled eyes at me, huh?” the girl pouted. Mark’s eyes became as big as a deer caught in headlights. He got that it was sarcasm but he didn’t imagine the girl would have the nerves to say it.

“I’m guessing you are not a native?” he can sense the girl was talkative but not tactless, only sarcastic and sassy. The girl bit the lollipop, chewed it lightly, and kept the stick in her pockets. “Better keep saliva-coated things to myself than litter.”

A smile crept on Mark’s face, a few milliseconds he found himself laughing. She was damn witty too. She was like a female version of Jackson, only better and upgraded.

Why does destiny make him meet people opposed to his personality?

“I made a pretty boy laugh; I guess it’s kind of an achievement,” she grinned widely. Then Mark stopped laughing and his eyes started tracing her cheerful grin. She looked more pleasant when smiling.

It was rare for people to see Mark laugh or smile, only a few people could do that to him. He also couldn’t believe that he just laughed at a simple witty comment from a girl he doesn’t know.

“Seeing your expression, I think I’m right. It is a kind of achievement. You rarely laugh, don’t you? I don’t see lines on your face,” the girl nodded. “You don’t talk much.”

It seemed like the girl’s first language was also English, like him. Also, she doesn’t look like a native.

“Or you can’t understand English?” that was the signal for Mark to speak.

“Excuse me, I’m born in America. I grew up there. I speak and breathe English. Do you think I’m just a random Asian guy with red hair who can’t damn well understand English?” he came off a little hot-headed. It was expected of him, though. He doesn’t like people belittling him, let alone he had short temper.

“Okay, I’m sorry, chill! It’s just that you don’t speak too much. And I kinda want us to converse,” the girl doesn’t have a problem letting off her emotions. She wore her heart on her sleeve too much. Or maybe that was her happy heart showing.

 

Mark fluttered lightly. She actually wanted them to talk. The girl saw him roll his eyes at her and she still wanted to talk. Life works in mysterious ways.

“Or maybe if it’s not comfortable for you, I’ll just back off,” she straightforwardly dropped. Mark again remembered Jackson. As said, he needs to put ‘chili on his rice’meaning to spice up his plain life.

“No, it’s okay. I think I showed you myself too much, I’m sorry,” he hung his head low. That’s what was good about him, he can admit his mistakes easily.

“I understand your negative side. Hey, I have an ugly side too,” the girl half-smiled. Mark nodded. The soft silence continued on for fifteen seconds until the girl can’t handle it anymore. They don’t have much time and she won’t settle for sweet silence.

“You’re born in America?” she brought up a topic. As a man of few words, Mark again motioned his head, agreeing. The girl smiled, “me too.”

“But I know you really aren’t this pure-blooded American. What Asian mix do you have?” she continued on asking. They are on the same side, playing for the same team, Asian-Americans. They have a common thing after all.

“I am Taiwanese that is born and raised in California then I moved to Korea to study,” Mark found delight in the girl’s eyes. It seemed like she was squealing inside. “I’m a Korean that is born and raised in New York then I moved to Tokyo to study,” she shook her head, smiling. What a cute coincidence.

“I actually wanted to converse to you in Korean but I can see you are so at home with English,” she said. “Try me,” his voice was monotonous but it was appealing.

“So what are studying in Korea?” she shifted in her mother tongue. Her voice still sounded dulcet in Korean. He could listen to her talk all day and still not get annoyed even though he doesn’t talk too much.

“I study marketing at a university in Seoul, I’m on my last year and my best friend and I are in Hong Kong to conduct a study,” he spoke in flawless Korean. His intonation and diction sounded like he lived there for his whole life.

“I never thought you’re that good,” she spoke back in English and applauded him lightly, making soft clapping sounds with her hands. “Actually I can speak Cantonese and Mandarin, too but obviously I’m more comfortable with English,” he never intended to show off, he just wanted to add some information.

“I can only speak Korean which is my native language, English, and Japanese,” the girl counted with her hands. “And you’re conducting a thesis right? Where’s your friend?” she asked, curious. She wants to help him; she could really see that he was a nice guy even though she doesn’t know his name. Yet.

“We actually planned on conducting it tomorrow—,”

“Why not today?”

“He’s actually resting right now and I want to explore Hong Kong by myself. Um, well—,”

“No, I mean—I can help you. Don’t you need me as a kind of an experimental subject or something?”

“Actually, we have to find the last subject and it has to be perfect. We already tested on two random girls way back in Korea and my partner, Jackson, is the one doing that ‘experimentation’ thing. Our study is pretty crazy if you ask me because it’s not my idea.”

“If the study is your idea then the study will be a bit bland.”

Mark sarcastically smiled that made the girl laugh.

“But seriously, what is your study all about?”

“Marketing ourselves for full 19 hours.”

“That is out of this world. I don’t even know why your thesis adviser approved of that.”

“Jackson’s the one who explained, I just follow whatever he says. We have to market ourselves to three different girls with their personalities miles away from each other. As far as I know, Jackson succeeded in making the two girls fall head-over-heels. He’s really a marketing expert.”

“And you just record data and write stuff?”

“Yeah, I’m not like him. I don’t like people that much.”

“Social anxiety? Or are you that of a deep introvert?”

“Nope, I get annoyed easily. People annoy me.”

“I see.”

 

“Tsuen Wan West."

 

Both did not notice they just passed three stations and Tsuen Wan West will be the last station before they both get off.

“Where’s your stop?” the girl asked. The door closed and the train moved again. Finally, they are seated as people headed out.

“Mei Foo station,” Mark answered, sitting beside her.

He caught a whiff of her scent. Even her scent was sweet and inviting.

“What a coincidence, I’m also getting off there. I’m going to Central station; going to ride the Central-mid-levels,” she smiled looking at the window parallel to her. Hong Kong sure was great.

 

Mark just nodded. He had heard of Central-mid-levels before from Jackson. From what he remembered, that was the longest covered escalator in the world. He also wanted to go there and see if it bored him to death.

“I think that destiny wants me to be that study subject of yours,” she took a short glance of Mark. She couldn’t take it. His side profile was outstanding. He looked like a famous Taiwanese actor.

“You volunteer to be with me for nineteen hours? I’m not really an interesting person you know,” she had a closer hearing of what his voice really is, toneless but smoky. She actually found it kind of sexy.

“I don’t care. I just want to help and besides I have prepared a list of nineteen things I should do here in Hong Kong. We could do each item together for an hour,” she nudged Mark’s arm.

Mark looked at his Nike-covered feet beside the girl’s Chucks-covered one. This might not be bad. Maybe this was what Jackson means to live freely and have an exciting moment.

Besides, he was sure they would never meet again after this. Why not do crazy things in a foreign place with someone you don’t know? It was a great start to being a little bit spontaneous about his life.

“Okay, I agree. You’ll be my test subject and I’ll be your bucket-list buddy,” Mark felt the girl’s lips curve upward. “Speaking of, what’s your name and age?” the girl asked.

“Mark, 20.”

“Full name?”

“Why should I give you my full name?”

“Well then, I won’t give you my real name since you’ll be asking for my opinions and whatnot. You’ll be doing like a survey on me after nineteen hours and surveys don’t ask for names, just their age, right?”

“Yeah, alright. I respect your decision not to disclose your real name. What should I call you then? It’ll be awkward just to call you ‘hey’ for nineteen hours”

“Just call me Rose. By the way, I’m 19. Should I call you in any honorific since you are a year older than me?”

“No, no, Mark is fine since we are conversing in English.”

She smiled and poked Mark’s cheeks. His skin was not deceiving, she realized. It was really soft.

“Let’s be together for nineteen hours?” a hint of happiness and excitement can be evidently found on the girl’s voice.

“Yes, nineteen hours.”


	4. 12:00 PM; HKT; 08/02/10

##  #1 : RIDE THE CENTRAL-MID-LEVELS 

“Why do you want to go for a boring escalator ride?” Mark got ready to hop on the escalator. He stared at the long escalator going uphill. He wanted to make a large gulp in his throat and thought about how many minutes it should take to reach the end.

“The same thing I chose to be with you for nineteen hours,” Rose tried to point out the similarities between the Central-mid-levels and Mark. “I don’t think you’re boring,” she added, referencing to the longest escalator in the world and the most anti-social person she’d ever met.

Rose grabbed Mark’s hand and they both leaped to one of the steps. “Up we go,” Rose smiled and looked at the view, being prettier the higher they go. Mark took a short glance at Rose’s side profile. She’s cute, not the girl Mark wished for, but she had her charms.

He noticed their hands are still intertwined. Her hand is soft and little, like that of an elementary kid. Mark thought maybe she doesn’t do household chores much or she just liked to put on hand cream.

His cheeks were blaring up upon realizing they look like couple. Without thinking twice, he let go of his grip and acted the normal Mark he was. “Oh, I’m sorry,” Rose understood. She smiled and went back to the view. Still, the thought bothered her—was she going too far?

“If you want, we can catch a bakery at the end. I heard egg tarts are their specialty. I can treat you some,” Rose offered, not looking at Mark. “No, it’s okay. I’m not hungry,” he answered in his usual monotone.

“Or we could go to SoHo?”

“Whatever floats your boat.”

“Just agree with me. I can’t force you into something you don’t want.”

“I just agreed to go on with you for nineteen hours. You can drag me anywhere you like.”

“I cannot believe you market yourself like this.”

Mark released a sigh. He doesn’t really know how Jackson does it. The thought of acting someone he wasn’t makes him cringe. But for good grades and to graduate with Latin honors, he’ll try his best to ‘market’ himself.

“So, why do you want to go here?” his voice was softer. Rather than to sound kind, he sounded defeated. Being quick-witted, Rose took notice of it and laughed.

“What’s the matter? I only asked why do you wanted to ride the Central-mid-levels?” Mark blurted, totally curious and unaware. At that second, he seemed innocent and surprisingly, it suited him.

“Are you trying to sound sweet? Because if it is, it’s not working. Don’t try too hard. Frankly speaking, your voice is charming enough. I find it sexy,” Rose winked. She got her small digital camera at her bag and started taking pictures of anything around her, including the still clueless Mark.

The camera flashed, making Mark even more startled. “What’s happening?” that two words slipped from his tongue. Rose laughed even harder. “You’re adorable and you don’t even know,” she ruffled his hair like Mark was younger than her. Mark made a subtly annoyed face at her and waved her hand off his red hair. “And I don’t know when you’ll learn to take compliments,” Rose added as she finally put the camera away.

Mark rolled his eyes, “and you still haven’t answered my question.” He regained himself back again, the skeptic, calculative, Mark. “Well, I don’t know if you know this movie,” Mark was all ears for what Rose was going to say. As he learned in marketing, always listen to your customer.

“Chungking Express?” she looked at Mark and tried to search and see if it rang a bell to him. “I’ve heard of it but I haven’t watched it nor do I know its plot,” Mark said as Rose focused on his dark brown eyes. His eyes conveyed honesty in everything he did. Though he was cold and unapproachable, his motives were pure and honest.

“Some scenes were filmed here. I love that movie so I thought that maybe visiting one of the filming locations would be nice,” she deliberated. Mark nodded. “I can bring a CD and we could watch it, if we ever see each other again in the future,” she said with a bittersweet tone.

She closed her eyes for a bit, along with her left fist curling at her frustration at herself. It was only been forty-five minutes since they’ve been together and she was in the process of being attached. She reminded herself that this was only temporary and it was very unlikely that their paths will cross at the future.

They were like intersecting lines—only meeting at the point of intersection and after that, separating and continuing their own lives, never meeting each other again. At this set-up, their point of intersection is Hong Kong, which made a good place as it was foreign to both of them. They can leave their memories there and never pick it up again.

Heartbreak at a foreign place was never a good idea and that’s why she was scolding herself for ever allowing this to happen.

“Faye Wong?” a celebrity’s name suddenly popped out of Mark’s mouth. A smile slowly crept on Rose’s small face. He was making an effort to know at least a little about the movie.

Mark continued to scroll in his phone until a warning flashed at the screen. “Battery empty,” he declared and put his phone back in his pocket.

“Gimme your phone and wallet, fast,” Rose ordered, her hand asking for Mark’s important stuff. “Are you stealing those from me?” he asked straight before giving his phone and wallet to her. “And I thought I heard a pick-up line coming up, I shouldn’t expect something like that from you,” Rose shook her head, obviously kidding. Mark kept silent. Rose nudged his shoulder. “Please laugh, it was a joke. I know you wouldn’t blurt out a pick-up line. You wouldn’t even talk. I just want your stuff to be safe from pickpockets,”

Mark handed her his wallet and phone. “Can you tell me about Chungking Express?” he asked while Rose was stuffing her bag with Mark’s things. “If memories could be canned, would they also have expiry dates? If so, I hope they last for centuries.”

“And that is a quote from the movie?” Mark deduced Rose loved quoting Chungking Express lines at times.

“Yes, from the man I wished I married, Takeshi Kaneshiro,” Rose smiled, her mind instantly went to Takeshi Kaneshiro’s character in the movie and how she admired the character so much. It was one of her all-time favorite characters along with Uma Thurman’s Mia Wallace in Pulp Fiction and Keanu Reeves’ Neo in The Matrix.

“The question is, would he want to marry you too?” a smirk appeared on Mark’s face and that was enough for the butterflies to appear on Rose’s stomach. How could a boy look so gorgeous with a bland personality?

Rose rolled her eyes at Mark teasingly. “But first, let’s be Peeping Toms at this Cantonese apartments,” Rose giggled and looked at the hugging couple in one of the units. “Maybe they should close their curtains for you, huh?” Mark commented.

For the first time, she heard Mark’s voice in a different sound. It sounded fresh and bright but the tone didn’t change. It just sounded playful for normal, ice cold Mark.

“They should be scared,” Rose grinned. Unlikely doesn’t equivalent to impossible.


	5. 1:00 PM; HKT; 08/02/10

##  #2 : BUY SOME I HEART HK SHIRTS AT STANLEY MARKET AND WEAR IT RIGHT AWAY 

“Is this hourly plan of yours really feasible?” Mark tried to catch his breath. They just got off the bus and now they were roaming the shops of Stanley Market to find that symbolic ‘I Heart HK’ shirt. “Is your thesis feasible?” Rose threw back the question, searching the racks for that particular shirt.

“Can’t you be just grateful? I’m buying you some shirt,” Rose shot and left the store not finding the shirt. Mark followed her from behind, “it would make us look a couple—and I cringe at matching couple stuff.”

“Please, we don’t even have chemistry. We’ll look just like normal tourists,” Rose was fond of grabbing Mark’s wrist. She made Mark walk beside her for him not to be left out.

It took them forty-six minutes travelling from Central-mid-levels escalator to Stanley Market. They even ran just to catch the bus that was just about to leave from Exchange Square Bus Terminus. Mark was not that of a physical person but his body was fine, maybe because he was careful of the food he eats. Well, Rose was also not an active person—she’s just adventurous enough to try and explore new things. She was free-spirited and daring.

Rose went in on another shop and instantly saw the iconic shirt hanging from the side. She quickly reached for the shirt and handed it to Mark. “I don’t speak Cantonese, can you please ask the lady if they have sizes?”. The tight-lipped boy motioned to the lady and began to ask the lady in some Cantonese he knew, courtesy of Jackson. Rose was awestruck on how he can speak that language so flawlessly. She figured that Mark must be a genius or must have a really high IQ. She almost smiled at that thought that high IQ is not proportional to high EQ—something Mark doesn’t have.

“All sizes are available,” Mark handed the shirt back to Rose.

“What’s your shirt size then?”

“Whatever.”

“I’m getting you medium. Your body is passable for a male model. You’re lean.”

She approached the lady, “medium and large.” Mark raised an eyebrow. He thought that Rose was going to get him the medium one. Her body doesn’t fit the large size, that’ll be too big for her. It’ll look like a short dress on her as she has a petite frame.

“I like oversized clothes so I got myself the large one,” Rose told Mark, answering Mark’s thoughts as if she read his mind. They had a connection, somehow.

The lady got some stocks and handed it to them. She looked like she was in her mid-60s but she still looked energized and healthy. She smiled and talked to Mark.

Judging from Mark’s taken aback expression, the lady asked something a bit unexpected. Mark answered by waving his hand and shaking his hand. The lady’s expression shifted to a somehow disappointed look.

Rose handed the lady 100 Hong Kong Dollars and whispered at Mark’s right ear, “tell her to keep the change.” Mark did what he was told, said a little thank you, and bid farewell. He may be a bit unemotional but he doesn’t forget his manners.

They walked out of the shop with Mark carrying the paper bag. “What did she say?” as Rose was curious what the lady said. She wished she could understand Cantonese so she could comprehend what they were talking about straight away. “She said you’re welcome and wished us the best of luck,” Mark answered.

“No, not that. What did she say when you had your expression really stunned? Your eyes were as the same size as saucers.”

“Oh—that. She said that we aren’t compatible—,“

“What made you deny? I thought you didn’t—,“

“But we complement each other.”

“—like me.”

Rose bit her lip, appearing to be apologetic at the same time, trying to supress the coming roar of laughter. Her lips began to relax slowly and then came that casual laughter that Mark thought was disarming.

“I forgot the fact that you’ll never like me,” she said, still laughing at her ridiculousness.

“Why did I cut you out?” Rose lightly hit Mark’s shoulder. Mark felt a bit guilty—won’t she lose her self-esteem? But then, what did he thought of himself? He doesn’t have that much self-confidence to call himself ‘good looking’ even though there were many ladies out there that would shower him compliments. Or maybe he was just over-thinking things. He needed to stop taking life so seriously.

“I never said I won’t like you,” that was the first time Mark spoke out of impulse. Yes, he was sharp-tongued and was still blunt and one would never think he still thought of what he should say that wouldn’t come off as disrespectful; maybe savage was his true nature—until now.

Rose stopped laughing and placed her hand on Mark’s forehead, pretending to check for his temperature. “Are you okay? Are you sure of what you’re saying?”

“You’ve only met me at least three or two hours ago, you don’t know me very well,”

“Believe me, Mark. I know people like you very well,” she smirked.

They continued on walking for a minute or two in silence until Rose found a public restroom. “Let’s go change,” she ordered. “Then let’s meet each other outside after,” she checked the line and quickly retracted from what she saw.

“We’ll take forever lining up,” she sighed. “What do you propose then?” he let out in his usual tone.

Rose smirked her mischievous smirk. “I have some idea but I don’t think you’ll like it.”

“What could be worse?” he shrugged, signaling he was in for Rose’s idea.

Without any warning, Rose reached for Mark’s wrist and away they ran. They ran away from the tourists bargaining for cheaper deals. They ran away from the people carrying shopping bags, thinking they stroke gold with the fifty-percent off sale. They ran away from the Cantonese shop-owners counting money with the thought that money was the most important thing in the world. 

They ran away from the hustle, bustle, and noise from the traditional ambiance of Stanley Market.

After minutes of running, they found a spot away from the crowd. “Go, quick, change, I won’t peek,” Rose turned her back from Mark. “This is so awkward,” Mark sighed but started to remove his shirt anyways.

“Are you done yet?” Rose’s cheery voice rung in between them again. “Done,” Mark twisted his shirt. “Turn around, turn around,” Rose sing-sang. It was a miracle that Mark doesn’t get annoyed at her being talkative as he had short patience.

Mark did what he was told. In no less than three minutes, her pullover is now tied to her waist and her newly-bought shirt rather looks like a t-shirt dress in her body. She still looked cute, though.

“You look like you’re not wearing shorts underneath,” Mark’s comment made Rose crack up. “Should I tuck a portion in then?” she suggested, twirling. “I honestly don’t know, I know nothing about fashion,” he reached his nape and lightly scratched it.

“There’s something missing, though,” he quickly pointed out. Rose raised an eyebrow, curious. “I thought you’re not interested in fashion?”

“I’m not—I mean, you’re not wearing your cat ears.”

“Oh, that.”

Cat ears was not easy to wear as it doesn’t suit well with other people but Rose was an exception. Even though they’ve only met for three hours, Mark felt cat ears were part of Rose’s life. They can be separated but now that he had met Rose, he’ll always remember her whenever he will see cat ears or even cats in general.

Mark’s eyes spotted Rose’s cat ears on the ground. It possibly had fallen from when Rose was changing her top. He dusted her headband and even blew an air on it to remove the remaining dust. “Steady,” it was a first in their trip that Mark actually ordered her something.

He carefully put her cat ears back where it should belong. He removed the remaining strands of her ombré hair. “There,” Rose swear he saw a faint smile on his face.

At that moment, though a simple scene it is, she felt that she was special. She felt that someone appreciated her.

But does he really appreciate her or he is just sticking up for her for the time being?

He swore he was sincere. He knew himself—he knew his motives. He needed her to fall in love with him, just for good grades.

He felt guilty. Then he decided he must not fake it. If she was going to fall in love with him then it must be with the real him, not the ‘marketed’ him.

Then what if she fell in love deeply? He’ll got stellar results. Will it be his problem? It’s impossible they would meet in the future. Or ever again.

But just the thought of making a girl fall in love with him within nineteen hours then leaving her with shattered feelings made him think he’s a douchebag.

That’s why he hated people. They made a ruckus in his emotional and mental disposition.

“Complete?” Rose fished for some compliment at the hard-to-decipher Mark. He only raised a thumb up. Rose sarcastically frowned, obviously not contented at the feedback, “that’s all? Say it’s complete!”

“You’re complete,” Mark sarcastically smiled along with the same-flowing, semi-annoyed tone coming from his mouth. Rose mockingly winked at him making Mark do his trademark move, rolling his eyes.

“Let’s go, Mr. Ice Prince. We’ve got some bucket list and thesis to finish.”


	6. 2:00 PM; HKT; 08/02/10

##  #3 : GO CHECK OUT THE FISH AT GOLDFISH MARKET, MONG KOK 

“It took us almost an hour to get here, good thing transportation here is efficient,” Rose noticed the aquarium advertisements lining up the street. “Maybe you should make that bucket list of yours more feasible or at least travel to places closer to each other,” Mark suggested.

“Well I’m sorry for making my bucket list time appropriate,” Rose shot back. “I’ve matched it to the possible mood of the time,” it seemed that she was commending herself for what she has done. “Then why didn’t you made afternoon nap time?” he asked sarcastically.

“That’s actually a good idea, so why don’t you just take a nap there and I’ll come back for you later.”

They were both equally sarcastic and by that, no one would win.

They did not talk for a while, both tired and annoyed. At this point, no one made their trip worthwhile. They did not even know if they can last the next hours being together. It was obvious that they had clashing personalities.

Rose and Mark don’t know how to make it work.

Rose took out her camera and once again, began taking pictures. “So artsy,” she commented as she snapped another photo of the rack of goldfish in plastic bags.

“Won’t they run out of oxygen and die?” Mark randomly blurted. He poked the plastic bag lightly, making the fish wiggle. “Of course once you buy a fish, you must put in a fish bowl or something to be free,” Rose looked at the fish.

“It’s not free, it’s still trapped,” Mark felt a bit of pity for the fish. “I don’t think the fish are claustrophobic, Mark,” she placed the camera back in her bag.

“What’s so special about the goldfish anyways? Except that they are aesthetically pleasing and all,” she thought that the question would sound stupid but she sounded genuinely curious. Like a child, she was still at awe of the large number of fish, simultaneously swimming in a contained space, desperately seeking for some air.

“It’s for good luck,” he took a plastic bag, went to the shop owner, and paid for it. “What are you going to do with that? Where are you going to put that?” Rose asked, confused. She just hoped he wouldn’t do anything stupid like release the goldfish at Victoria Harbour waterfront. Rose remembered, he was not stupid.

“Something,” a doubt resonated from Mark’s voice. He doesn’t know if it was the perfect timing but he felt that it was. Maybe sometimes, you had to trust your instincts.

The two kept on walking on silence. Rose kept on thinking of what will he do about the goldfish meanwhile Mark waited for that certain person and moment.

He doesn’t want to get attention or to prove he was kind. He just remembered that one time when he was a kid when his parents won’t get him a goldfish because they thought he was not responsible enough to take care of such a delicate species. Believe it or not, Mark cried for hours, reasoning that the goldfish kept looking at him and was begging him to take it, the goldfish, home. He thought they had some kind of a weird connection.

Then he saw it, just as he believed he would. A little boy crying. His parents, rather than scolding him, did the right thing. They tried to calm the child down.

Mark went closer to the child and handed the plastic bag. Mark noticed the goldfish swam faster and moved more cheerful, or so he perceived. “Take care of him,” he said. “It’s for bringing good luck,” he added.

The child hesitated but accepted it anyways. “Thank you,” the kid said in its little voice. Mark showed a sweet smile.

“So you’re a superhero now huh? Quite nice,” Rose retorted in a semi-antagonistic tone. “You ain’t so bitter now,” Rose lightly punched his arm. Mark, as per usual, only rolled his orbs.

“I am not a superhero. I purposely tried to find a little boy crying so I could give it to him and I have a reason for doing that,” Mark explained so he wouldn’t look like he was a hero. Being a hero was not a bad thing but he does not think what he did was heroic—nor he, himself, was heroic.

“Ah, childhood stuff?” Rose replied like she read his mind. She understood. Of course, it had to be connected with some unfulfilled childhood dream. What more could it be?

“Correct,” Mark nodded. As they walk, the colorful shops were slowly fading away from their sight. They had other things to do; a bucket list to complete and a study to finish.

Rose laughed out of the blue. Mark became slightly taken aback. Was he with a crazy, runaway psycho all along? Nah. Rose may be a bit eccentric but that was part of her charm.

He looked at her with a strange, curious, skeptic expression. Rose noticed and laughed harder. “I’m sorry, I just thought about what would you do if a crying child did not show up? You could have carried the fish the whole trip and I’m just imagining—,” Rose couldn’t finish her sentence and wiped a tear trickling from her eyes.

Instead of being annoyed, Mark smiled—but a little. Only a little. He didn’t want her to notice her delightful actions was making him happy and maybe making him feel alive.

Then he realized, she was really something.

“Come on, let’s go,” and for the first time, Mark took the initiative to move on to another place.

Maybe there he could get rid of those butterflies slowly forming in his stomach.


	7. 3:00 PM; HKT; 08/02/10

##  #4 : RIDE A CABLE CAR TO LANTAU ISLAND 

In the end, it was all worth it. The long lines, the sweating, the noise pollution and the extra carbon dioxide emission by humans by different races, causing heat, and Mark not to speak. Slowly, Rose was getting used by it. Not being sexist by she does have a lot of male friends, some talk too much and some were silent but not as quiet as Mark.

They were the next ones in line and one of the staff was ready to assist them in riding the lift. As the family of four before them rode, the duo stepped in to the cable car with a glass, see-through floor, sat opposite each other, then the ride finally carried them away.

Rose and Mark stared at their feet, both not afraid of heights. How can you reach the sky if you’re so afraid of heights? The trees and the sceneries below them were astounding. Rose can’t help but smile at her view. “It’s pretty. It feels like we’re falling,” she commented as she pulled the urge to sit on the crystal clear floor.

“You’re not afraid of falling?” Mark asked, an eyebrow raised. A part of him wanted to kick the floor just to see if it breaks and if he could feel the somewhat polluted, somewhat fresh wind of Hong Kong. Rose, playfully and lightly, kicked Mark’s knee, “no. How will you learn to fly if you’re afraid of falling?”

“Good point,” this was one of the rare smiles Mark flashed when something a bit sentimental stroked him. There’s this different side of Rose he wanted to explore. Heck, he wanted to know more about Rose, he just can’t seem to admit it. Prideful.

Rose’s inner fangirl blushed. She does not want to repeat it over and over again but Mark was just so good looking for his own. She bet that he was a player and he can get all the girls he wished but with Mark’s personality, he would rather read a book in solitude than chase after girls in the club.

“Why do you think people are afraid of heights?” he asked, stepping on Rose’s left foot being such a tease he was. Mark was starting to warm up and it was going to benefit him. It was going to leave a large impact on him.

“Actually, I don’t know. Hmmm maybe because they hate the feeling of nausea?”

“What has nausea got to do with heights?”

“Well, if a person is afraid of heights, they will actually want to vomit. You know the feeling of your tummy turning and twisting and confused and it does not know what to do and the only way out is to go above and release it through your mouth? Yeah well, people hate that feeling. People hate the feeling of being confused.”

“Like falling in love?”

Rose giggled at Mark’s sudden, very random, statement.

“What does falling in love have to do with this?”

“The feeling of realizing that you’re falling in love is like that, I believe. The twisting and turning of the stomach, the rise of some sort of liquid in your throat and there’s no way out except for your mouth.”

“What? I don’t get you. Okay, explain.”

“It’s confusing. You don’t know what to act, you don’t know what to do. Every time you see her there’s a sudden rise of emotions and you have this strong urge to kiss her so bad.”

Rose released an unexpected laugh. It was not cute as other girls’ feminine giggles but it sure was captivating.

“Woah there, slow down, poet,” she teased Mark with a smile. “Have you ever been in love?” she fired the question with curiosity though he was not the type to be easily in love. He looked skeptical with the world.

“Not yet. I had crushes but had I ever been in love? No. I think I will never fall in love,” Mark answered honestly. There was this one girl that looked so classy and sophisticated, she also had a great etiquette and good manners but Mark never felt something more than a crush towards her. He just appreciated her, he thought.

“Where did that statement came from then?” Rose tried to suppress her laugh as she jokingly hit Mark’s arm. “From one of the books I read, maybe,” he doesn’t know where it came from either. Guess this was what they invented the term word vomit. “So, you’ve got your inner tease too, huh?” Rose smirked, Mark just rolled his eyes. The old Mark was back, folks.

Once again, they gazed at the scene below them. Rose sighed and looked at Mark. Mark, unknowingly, does not notice the spontaneous lady staring at him, maybe he was that naïve. She studied his facial features once again. She couldn’t believe a person could be that handsome and she also couldn’t believe herself that she can contain emotions. Well, she was outgoing and naturally loud so if she was raving about his looks, Mark won’t really mind because he thought it was still a part of her, a part of her personality.

Her hands wanted to touch every part of his body, not out of hormonal wanting, but to appreciate art. This guy right there was a work of art, the magnum opus of Heaven, for her. How can he be so beautiful and delicate yet still so insensitive and numb?

Rose forced herself to focus on the beautiful surroundings but no view can top this man in front of her. Her eyes just naturally shifted to this carefully sculpted human being.

“Perfect,” Rose whispered. But the cable car, not occupying any boisterous sounds, made it clear for Mark to hear. In which he replied, “no”.

“It wasn’t even a question, Mark,” Rose faked her disgust. This guy was so negative about the world.

“I never said an answer. I just said no,” he replied. He never failed with his wit.

Rose shrugged and continued looking at her fantastic view. “Whatever,” she said and placed her head in both her palms.


	8. 4:00 PM; HKT; 08/02/10

##  #5 : HAVE A RACE TO THE 268TH STEP IN THE BIG BUDDHA 

“Loser,” Rose breathed and rested for a while. 200 steps covered, 68 more to go. Mark was lagging five steps before Rose. Sweat dripping from his hairline and he was close to giving up. “This is a mistake,” he exhaled, slowly gasping for air.

“Hey don’t forget! Loser gets to treat food!” Rose pointed at the panting Mark. The lad looked on forward with an obvious tired face. He regretted the three words that came from his mouth earlier: I accept it. Who thought it will lead to this? He should’ve seen this coming. He should’ve thought harder. After all, he was not an athlete like Jackson.

But Rose was not an athlete either. How did she keep up with all of this?

“Damn you,” Mark whispered, not admitting to himself that he was actually a bit jealous of Rose’s stamina. “Damn you religious freaks who has to make two hundred and sixty-eight steps just to get to a gold sculpture!” he shouted out of exhaustion and irritation. People from different genders, races, and ages looked at him like he was some crazed man that escaped from a mental asylum. Rose giggled, enjoying this sight of Mark’s stupidity. It was very funny (and cute) to see the usual skeptic, pessimist, quiet Mark like this.

“Mark, hate to break your bubble, but it’s not a religion, it’s more of a philosophy,” Rose began her descend to have the same level as Mark. Mark held on to the handrail and rolled his eyes, the twentieth time since the plane landed in Hong Kong. “Well, I don’t care if it’s a philosophy or whatever. I’m tired, okay? I quit,” Mark turned around to go down. He couldn’t take this anymore. He endured almost two hundred already, isn’t that enough?

“You lose, then you’re going to treat us food,” Rose wiggled her eyebrows. “Just street foods, okay?” Mark accepted defeat. This was the time he’s ready to mentally curse himself as he didn’t focus on his physical education classes and poured all his energy and time into reading quantum physics books that he wasn’t exactly proud of, up to this day, he doesn’t understand any of those that he read. He was not sure what got to him; instead of playing basketball, he’d rather read books he don’t understand.

Maybe there was more to it he was not ready to discover.

“No, I want to eat in Jumbo Kingdom,” Rose referred to the giant, traditional-looking restaurant floating in Aberdeen waters. Looking at it, the restaurant doesn’t seem cheap. Rose smirked at Mark, feeling that he’ll come up with her to the last step. There was no way he’ll treat her food in that kind of restaurant.

“Okay then. Jumbo Kingdom Floating Restaurant it is,” Mark showed a sarcastic smile, not letting his pride be gone. Such a prideful man.

“Then wait for me downstairs, I’ll be finishing this,” Rose rolled off both her sleeves, preparing herself for the last sixty-plus steps. This girl never backed down. She was not a coward unlike Mark who’s not daring and doesn’t explore the possibilities in life. She believed that one should never be discouraged as it doesn’t expand one’s full potentials. Rose wanted to show Mark that but Mark doesn’t to seem to get it.

“Break a leg,” what an appropriate greeting for Rose that came from Mark’s mouth. “Well yeah at least I have some energy to actually conquer this,” Rose shoved into Mark’s face that he was a chicken. Mark already knew that to himself but of course, he was not going to say that out loud. The lad shook his head and continued his journey downstairs.

Currently stepping down five steps from earlier, his ear caught two male voices talking. Why he focused on it, he didn’t know. Sixth sense? Hero reflex? All he knows was that he must listen intently. He stopped and secretly, eavesdropped, not being obvious.

Oh, those two tourists. Don’t they dare lay a finger on her or else they’ll face the unseen wrath of Mark Tuan.

“The girl with those blue-green hair is really sexy and cute, don’t you think?” the guy with a red cap said. Mark doesn’t know how to distinguish Westerns from Westerns and Asians from Asians but boy, he was sure that these guys were Asian-Americans. He knew his own breed, that accent, that twang.

“Do you think she’s going to the 269thstep?” asked the other one. Stupid. It has two hundred and sixty-eight steps. I hope you find a 269thstep, trip your foot, hit your head, and suffer a concussion, Mark thought.

Mark shook his thoughts off. Too violent. That was not the way his mind worked.

“I think so, she seems to be continuing forward. She’s so cute! I will definitely ask for her name and number,” continued the red-capped man’s other half. Oh no, no one will ask for her number. Mark’s inner hero and his selfish side were suddenly conniving.

Heck, Mark doesn’t even know Rose’s number. There was no way these guys would be the first ones to find out.

“Let’s try to get to her pants tonight,” the red-capped one blurted. Mark was ready to slaughter some Asian-Americans. “You know it! Good idea!” the guy high-fived the man wearing the red cap.

Mark closed his eyes and exhaled, battling with his thoughts. He doesn’t have a crush on Rose, no. He was just worried for her well-being. And still, it was somewhat his responsibility to take care of her, she was his experiment subject after all. What happened to all that anyways? Where’s the ‘I’m-trying-to-market-myself’ Mark?

This was going to be plus points to the ‘market-myself’ Mark.

And he can’t bear if anything happened to her. His conscience would haunt him forever.

He decided to do it. He would follow Rose even if it took him calloused feet and dislocated joints.

Mark ascended two times faster than before. He had to be there first before those damned Asian-Americans. They had to get him through first before they even get to see her smiling face.

That sweet smile of hers. So comforting but still screamed out danger at the same time.

Before he knew it, there he was on the 268thstep. He did it. It was actually an achievement and he felt pretty proud of himself. Who would’ve thought with the laziness matched with his weak stamina that he could do it?

Then Mark spotted her. Rose. Taking pictures with her digital camera, not giving a damn what people think about her. He noticed children staring at her hair and mouthing the word ‘fairy’ in their mouths. She was a very majestic and unbelievable fairy.

Rose glanced at him and smiled. “I thought that—,” he rushed towards her. Mark rushed towards her. Enveloping that petite body into his long arms. He hoped that Rose would feel safe, secured. And she did. She felt safe and warm into his arms.

“Oh man, she has a boyfriend,” the voice probably belonged to the guy without a cap on. “The red-haired dude who’s hugging her right now? Uh yeah, bummer. Hipster couple,” replied the man with the red cap. That’s right, let’s pretend to be together for the sake of it.

Mark let go and squeezed both of her shoulders. “What’s your deal, bro?” Rose asked, curious and worried. Though she knew that Mark did that to scare the guys away but she wanted to hear it come from Mark’s mouth that he, the guy who doesn’t seem to care about her, protected her.

“You should really thank me later,” Mark said. What did she expect? He was a tough nut to crack.

Rose patted Mark’s back, a gesture that she was grateful for what he did. “It’s still on, though,” she smiled. “What’s on?” he asked, having no idea.

“Treating me food,” she playfully hit Mark’s arm. “Do I look like I’m flinching?” Mark looked at Rose who’s most likely happy that she was going to receive expensive food.

“No,” Rose replied. “Then it’s still on,” Mark announced with an arrogant tone and feel from his voice. “Okay then, as you say so,” Rose began going downstairs thinking about what just happened. Mark really was a mystery.


	9. 5:00 PM; HKT; 08/02/10

##  #6 : MAKE A WISH AT WONG TAI SIN TEMPLE 

He never thought she could look this solemn. Rose’s lips formed together, opening slightly when she whispered some words he can’t seem to decipher. She seemed so focused and at ease. Meanwhile, here he was, looking like a possible creep while he looked at people worshipping or making wishes.

Rose slowly opened her eyes and turned to Mark. “Have you made your wish?” she asked, still holding the worship stick. “Nope, I have nothing to wish for,” he shook his head. The truth was he just can’t think of something. He wanted to make a wish, yes, but that wish should be the one he really wanted to be true. This is Wong Tai Sin Temple after all, wishes spoken here have a high rate of being brought out to reality.

“Oh, so your life is perfect?” Rose teased. “I’m just contented,” he answered. Partly true, partly false.

“As you say,” Rose nodded. “But I’m still betting on you making that wish. Now’s the time, we’re here,” she still encouraged.

Mark thought hard about what he wanted to change drastically about his life. He was curious about what it felt like to have many friends, so a wish to be a popular, well-liked kid? But people bugged him out. He wanted to understand the full concept of marketing better, so a wish to be smarter? Not to brag, but he was pretty logical and rational. Then it came to him. It was all so simple.

He closed his eyes as he felt Rose smiled beside him.

Rose studied how his eyebrows moved whenever a word escapes from his lips. It was a serene, calming sight. She can watch him murmur sentences and never get tired. This was what they call enchanting. He was like a lava to Rose, flowing slowly, tranquil but still agitated; contrasting. He seemed to be a paradox, personified.

Then he opened his eyes, the girl being the first one he sees. Surprisingly cute, he automatically thought.

“What did you ask for?” she asked now that she was sure he made a wish. It was like a prize to Rose, urging him to wish and he actually did. It looked like he was growing more as an adventurer and as a person.

“To have a never-ending search for contentment,” he honestly answered and placed his stick on the altar, finishing his session.

“Not contentment per se?”

“If I wished to be contented now then I think I would not strive harder to reach my goals because I’m already contented. If I will search forever for contentment then I’ll still work hard just to find it.”

He had a point. It sounded like philosophy to Rose’s ears.

“Makes sense,” she agreed. She had him by that short, philosophical-like statement. Just then she knew, his thoughts ran deep and it won’t be that easy to uncover him.

“You? What did you wish for?” he questioned as he watch Rose put her stick in the altar beside his. “To live life with no regrets,” she honestly answered. Cheesy and cliché as it sounded, she doesn’t want to look back at what she did and think that she shouldn’t have done that. She wanted mistakes and misfortunes to be part of a happy journey.

“You seem to be the type who would wish for happiness, though,” he teased and chuckled. Rose’s world lit up, seeing him crack some kind of a joke and laugh. Different sides of Mark never failed to make her appreciate him even more. He was warming up, being more comfortable with the situation they were in.

But now she was starting to get scared. What if she then knew Mark even more, falling into that deep abyss of him? They will be parting once the nineteenth hour strikes.

It didn’t matter. If she wanted to live life with no regrets, she should start it now. What if it happens? Then a good experience gained.

“I wouldn’t wish for happiness,” Rose declared. “Besides, how will I feel happiness if I don’t feel sad once in a while?” she shot up.

Mark nodded with that half-smile on. He liked how this girl thinks, so rational.

“Point taken,” he pressed his lips together as he watch Rose’s lips form a victory grin.


	10. 6:00 PM; HKT; 08/02/10

##  #7 : EAT AT JUMBO KINGDOM FLOATING RESTAURANT 

Rose read the menu with her eyes, not sure what to order because everything was so tempting. Mark, on the other hand, being a decisive person he was, knew right away what he was getting. He put back his menu on the table and looked at Rose. He never thought he would find that face so endearing, so pretty… so beautiful.

“Dimsum,” Rose said. Mark was cut away from his thoughts. Rose giggled. For a second, Mark thought it was the cutest giggle he’d ever heard. Then, he mentally slapped himself. Was he seriously thinking that? The mission was for Rose to fall for him, not the other way around. “I want some dimsum,” Rose declared, Mark nodded.

“I think you kinda look like a dimsum,” Rose smiled, obviously teasing. Mark scoffed, he didn’t know if he should be offended or if it was a compliment. He had this sudden urge to look at a mirror and touch his facial features to confirm it. What does a dimsum even look like? Last time he remembered, a dimsum doesn’t have a face and a red hair. How could she even say that?

The fact that she said that he looked like a dimsum was bothering him.

“Oh so you then want me?” Mark haven’t had enough time to think his words through; spat out whatever he thought of. Rose’s eyes grew twice its size and Mark realized what he had said, he coughed. He wanted to strangle himself right now. Was that considered a flirtatious remark?

“That was so unlike you,” Rose commented, registering Mark’s words. Mark doesn’t know what to say next, he choked in his own words.

“But hey, people can randomly change, right?” Rose’s eye-smile shined. “That’s not my words, I swear,” Mark retorted. “It’s you, you just didn’t know,” Rose mumbled.

A waiter came to their table and took their orders. Though Mark was treating her, Rose didn’t order much except for two plates of dimsum. Mark haven’t checked how much the dimsum was but he was confident he can still pay for that. But there was this uneasy feeling he couldn’t pinpoint what. Rose was admiring the restaurant’s interior, taking pictures of anything good she set her eyes in.

“Wait, this is nice,” Mark faced Rose only to find the camera directly in front of him. “Don’t move, this is your most appealing angle,” Rose clicked her tongue and her camera. “Every angle of you is appealing but this was the most appealing, like woah, you really look handsome here,” how can she just casually slip a compliment? Mark would take a two-minute processing time and a minute checking time just to say a compliment. “How come you don’t have a girlfriend at this point? And I’m not just saying this because you’re treating me to dinner,” Rose stuffed the camera back on her bag. Mark kept quiet like his usual self. He realized he was too hungry to even talk but even though he can’t converse properly right now, he still had the energy to stare at the lady sitting in front of him.

Mark never though eccentricity and elegance would clash well together.

“Here are your orders,” the waiter placed the food in front of them. It smelled delicious. Rose immediately consumed her dimsum the moment it was placed down on the table. “This is the best dimsum I’ve ever had,” her mouth full but what she told was still audible. She passed the plate of dimsum to Mark. Mark looked at her, his face questioning what she had done. “C’mon, take a piece, it is super delicious,” Rose offered. Without a word, Mark took a piece. And she was right. The dimsum was delicious.

Rose extended her hand to Mark’s face and pinched his cheeks. Mark was a bit surprised, his eyes said it all but he did not pull away. He’s surprised himself on why he didn’t remove her hand. He blamed his lack of energy on why he didn’t budge. “Honestly though, you are the best dimsum,” Rose said and gave his cheek a final pinch. “Remove your hand from my face,” looked like Mark’s energy was back as his grumpy old self came back.

“First name, Mark, last name, dimsum,” Rose teased as she stuffed her mouth with another dimsum. Mark rolled his eyes but he had to admit, that was lame but was still pretty funny.

 

Few minutes passed and they were finished eating. Rose called the waiter for the bill. The uneasy feeling Mark had a while ago became stronger. No, he was sure of it, he can pay for it. He’s got enough for the meal and he has some extra bills to even afford two more plates.

“Two-hundred forty Hong Kong dollars,” Rose announced and handed him the bill. Mark fished both of his pockets for his wallet. His heart had beat faster, he was actually nervous and he doesn’t want Rose to notice. Rose, on the other hand, was laughing on the inside.

He couldn’t feel his phone too and that made him extra nervous than he already was. Little sweat beads were forming in his forehead and Rose was still trying her best to suppress her laugh.

“Umm…,” Mark hummed, Rose just raised a brow. “Did you see my wallet and phone drop somewhere?” he asked. “Can’t find it?” Rose’s face painted concern, for someone so true to herself, she was a good actress. “I remembered I put it in my pocket when I left the hotel,” Mark was slowly retracing what he did earlier. Rose was confident we would find out, Mark was smart.

“How are we supposed to pay for this?” Rose’s voice was in panic. “Either we run or we wash the dishes or we apologize or beg the people in here to lend us some money, but we’re not doing something like that, we are not that kind of person and not that desperate for us to retort to that kind of stuff,” Mark blabbered. Rose sensed that Mark was panicking and he was not good at handling things that are not planned.

“It looks like I’ve got some extra cash. For now, I’ll pay, just treat me some other time for food,” Rose got some money out of her bag. She placed the exact amount of money to the receipt and stood up. “You want to find your wallet and phone? I’ll help you,” Rose patted his shoulder. “I can’t have it back, it’s both lost now,” Mark furrowed his eyebrows, his face mixing frustration and anger. “And besides, we’ve got a bucket list to finish, right?” Mark looked at Rose.

Rose was touched by his words. He wanted to finish the bucket list. She dismissed the thought in her head that Mark was slowly turning to a sweet man. Of course, he wanted to finish the bucket list, it’s for his thesis.

But still, she couldn’t deny the fact that maybe a little part of him wanted to finish the bucket list for her so she could be happy.

“Let’s go back, we have a bucket list to finish,” Rose held Mark’s wrist and Mark followed.

“I have something to say,” Rose breathed.

“What?” Mark raised his eyebrow.

Rose brought out his phone and wallet from her bag. “I asked you to put them in my bag when we were in Central-mid-levels so that it wouldn’t get lost, right? You forgot,” he handed him his phone and wallet. He checked his wallet and saw that 240 Hong Kong dollars were gone. “Hey, it’s your treat,” Rose raised her hands. Mark smirked.

“It worked,” Mark said, preventing himself from further chuckling.

“Worked what?” Rose was confused at this point. Does that mean that the joke’s on her?

“I were a better actor than you,” Mark had still that victorious smirk plastered on his face.

“Did you really think I’d forgot about my phone and my wallet? The two most important things in my life?” Mark said cockily. Rose wanted to roll her eyes, Mark-style right now.

“And for a moment I thought you’re actually being sweet. Of course, it’s impossible because you are Mark dimsum,” Rose was obviously trying to piss him off with that dimsum joke. “And Mark dimsum never gets fooled because Mark dimsum is very smart. It is his red hair that gives him the light to find the answers,” Rose teased more.

He was winning for a second but the tables had again turned.

“What’s next?” his usual tone of voice echoed again in Rose’s ears, signaling that she won.


	11. 7:00 PM; HKT; 08/02/10

##  #8: REACH THE VICTORIA PEAK BY FOOT 

“You and stairs have a thing,” Mark puffed another tired breath. Rose still looked as energetic as ever. Does this girl not run out of energy? Does she ever get tired?

“We can always take the tram or whatever,” journey uphill was the most difficult; Mark was definitely feeling it. “We can take the tram when we go down. Where’s the excitement in not reaching the Peak by foot?” Rose explained, leisurely strolling across as Mark struggled. “C’mon, Mark! We’re pretty near! We’re already at the Mount Austin Road! C’mon!” Rose motivated him. Mark just stopped and rolled his eyes once more. She flashed him a disgusted look and before he knew it, Rose grabbed him by the wrist.

“You want me to fall for you, right? Then you have to do this!” she exclaimed. “Appeasing girls are hard. I don’t know how Jackson does this,” Mark continued on huffing and puffing of exhaustion until they reached the summit.

The body ache was worth it. The view was spectacular. The garden and the viewpoint was the epitome of tranquility in a concrete jungle. Mark and Rose sat down on the grass of the lush garden. There were tourists who took walks on the trails and took pictures and there was the two of them, almost consumed by the fatigue they were feeling.

Mark was the first one to finally lay down on the grass. He closed his eyes and exhaled the final breath of him being worn out. He started breathing normally; relaxing as he took in the semi-quietness of the place. Rose stared at his facial features once more like secretly ogling at him earlier was not enough. She smiled to herself. Handsome.

“You tire this handsome out,” Mark said, still resting. He opened his left eye just to check on Rose’s reaction. “Hmm, don’t you think?” he finally released a chuckle.

“I said it out loud then,” Rose laughed at herself. “Being handsome is not a crime. I mean, yeah, you’re really handsome. I’ve said it so many times this day that I’ve lost count. I think it’s the first time I’ve said the word ‘handsome’ so many times in just a span of a day,” Rose laid beside him. She lightly flicked his nose in which he flinched a bit. Mark, with his reflexes, got a hold of Rose’s hand.

“Flinch me again or,” Mark stopped himself before saying something that he would regret later. “Or?” Rose teased him further, having a hint on what he was supposed to say. “”Or you’ll buy me a bottled water,” Mark quickly recovered himself. “You still owe me for that Jumbo joke,” he continued.

“That’s it?” Rose laughed. She sat up and felt the cold breeze blow into her face. “Water is what I need right now,” Mark said. “Okay then, let’s get you water,” Rose pulled Mark through having a hold of his wrist. Mark groaned. He did not want to stand up now, though he never realized that Rose looked too good at the angle he’s at.

He was too heavy but Rose still managed to pull him up. “Do I really need to stand up?” Mark squinted his eyes at Rose. She pinched his cheek lightly which made him wince a little. “Of course,” her lips curved upwards. She then leaned her face close enough for them to kiss that made Mark focus on her lips. It was a mystery to him on why he did not backed away. “Dummy,” she tapped his nose and smiled.


	12. 8:00 PM; HKT; 08/02/10

##  #9 : RIDE THE TRADITIONAL JUNK BOAT WHILE WATCHING SYMPHONY OF LIGHTS 

“Why are we such in a hurry?” Mark panted, catching his breath. He bent his body, his hands reaching his knees. Rose though grabbed his hand, not stopping to rest. Time flew very fast and Rose will not be wasting any second. Before he knew it, he started running again.

They finally reached Wanchai Public Pier where a Hong Kong traditional junk boat, the Aqua Luna, was waiting for them. Rose checked the time in her watch. “We’re just in time,” she sighed. Mark stopped for a moment as soon as they were about to aboard the boat, “just in time to?”. Rose smiled, that mischievous, sweet smile of hers, “you’ll see.”

The two went on the junk boat. Rose told a crew that Mark can’t seem to decode about. He was too thirsty from all the rushing that Rose put him through. He still hadn’t recovered from taking several flights of stairs earlier to reach Victoria Peak and here she was again, tiring him. Rose was really testing his stamina. Once he came around, he caught the word ‘reservation’ on his ear. Next thing he knew, the crew led them to a sofa and gave them blankets to keep themselves warm. Rose and Mark sat down with Rose covering herself with the blanket and Mark placing the blanket on his lap. Rose ordered two glasses of red wine to the crew. Mark just watched this all unfold like this was all planned to happen.

“Did you reserve all of these?” Mark questioned. Rose smiled and snuggled in her blanket warmly. “For two? I thought—,” Mark was dumfounded. Maybe Rose could predict the future, how can she reserve for two when she went to Hong Kong alone? Or was there a story behind it? Or did she plan to search for someone to complete her bucket list with in Hong Kong?

“I was supposed to come here with my boyfriend but before we ever got here, he left me already,” Rose said in a solemn kind of way. The hurt in her voice gave it away that she was broken. Rose still smiled, feeling the cold breeze of the Hong Kong wind in her face. Her colored hair swaying along with the direction of the wind.

“I thought we’d stay together for the long haul, flying like a jumbo jet on a full tank. But we changed course,” Rose quoted a line from Chungking Express. She knew Mark wouldn’t understand and wouldn’t pick up on it. Nevertheless, she said it.

“That sounded poetic,” Mark measly said. “Of course, it’s a line from Chungking. Every line in that movie sounded poetic,” she tried to sound her regular, cheerful self but failed. Mark saw right through her.

This Rose. This Rose, cheerful and adventurous, all of a sudden, showed her calm and serene side.

Mark smiled his sincere smile. He didn’t hold back and he moved closer to Rose, tucking some of hair under her ear. Rose glanced at him and bit her lip, showing a little smirk, not the flirty kind, but it showed some hint of shyness.

A crew member handed them the glasses half-filled with good red wine. However, once the crew member left, Mark and Rose both still left their glasses untouched.

Mark didn’t want to drink, he wanted to listen. He wanted Rose to vent her anger out on him. It wasn’t his fault and it certainly wasn’t Rose’s fault why her and her ex-boyfriend’s relationship fell apart, some relationships were just not meant to be, and with some, withstanding the troubles, stay strong.

Maybe, it wasn’t just the right kind of relationship. It is not the right one for Rose.

Mark mentally scolded himself for thinking like a jerk but at least he was being honest with himself. If Rose’s bastard boyfriend didn’t break up with her, then it would be that guy being with her at this very moment. It will be that guy who will eat dimsum with her, it will be that guy who will climb the Big Buddha and reach the Victoria Peak by foot with her, and as much as he hated to admit it, he couldn’t imagine doing all those things with Rose having a different guy.

He wanted to have more adventures with her.

“How did he break your heart?” Mark asked in a soft tone. He did not want to stir negative emotions but he wanted Rose not to contain her feelings inside. He was here and he was willing to listen.

“It was our second anniversary last year and I hate how cliché it was,” Rose released a dry laugh, “I hate how he decided to end things on our second anniversary.”

“Did he cheat on you? Did you catch them doing iton your second anniversary?” Mark assumed the cliché of all clichés. Rose shook her head, laughing. For a guy who first showed coldness and distantness, he was growing out to be pretty cute. Well, Rose believed all along he was cute, she just needed some kind of an evidence to prove it, and his disarming smile was enough.

“That was too cliché,” Rose softly laughed, “but no.” Finally, Rose took her glass of red wine and downed it all in one sip. Mark chuckled at her action. This girl really never acted refined. “He just decided to end things because he wasn’t happy anymore. He didn’t feel the same kind of love he felt when we first started out as a couple. It’s bullshit, I know, but at least, he was honest and didn’t drag on this relationship. He decided to end as fast as he realized,” Rose gazed at Mark’s eyes and searched for answers. Mark didn’t exactly knew what answer she’s looking for but he uttered the perfect words Rose was looking for, “you are lovable and you should never ever think you are not.”

With that Rose smiled and blushed, Mark smiled back.

That guy is a real jerk, Mark thought, who would’ve thought of letting Rose go?

Mark wanted to punch the guy for not trying hard enough to save their relationship, specifically for breaking Rose’s heart. His love not being the same way it was before wasn’t really a valid reason on why you have to end things with your girlfriend, especially when your girlfriend was in too deep in your relationship. At least give your girlfriend some time to adjust. You should slowly act distant and condition her to be fine when you were not there.

But then his previous thought came to his mind, if he hadn’t let Rose go, she wouldn’t be here with me.

The narration began echoing in the area. As it is was Monday, the English version of the narration was streamed in the speakers, just then bright-colored lights then started to appear in the night sky accompanied by music, giving the spectators a show they shouldn’t miss. Laser beams, colored lights, and search lights filled the night sky with glow Hong Kong people see every day but in Mark and Rose’s case, though the lights show was a daily occurrence, it still felt new to them. Mark and Rose watched in silence and it was not until the final part of the lights show when Rose started to speak.

“I used to wish the theory of multiverse was real,” she said, staring at the sky. The lights forming a different formation matching the beat of the music. The music was grand, almost Disney-like, giving an elegant feel to the show. “I loved the idea of my other self is happy somewhere,” she felt Mark’s eyes looking at her. She couldn’t dare look at him as she expected he might had felt crushed when he heard that, but it’s not what she meant.

“Why? Aren’t you happy here? In this universe?” Mark asked.

“No.”

“Then why?”

“At first I thought I wasn’t that happy, the kind of happy that I expected, the normal kind of happy, if you get what I mean. I was happy but not that happy.”

“That was confusing, but I think I get what you mean.”

Rose nodded. Mark started to speak again.

“I think you haven’t fully answered my question. Aren’t you happy in this universe?”

“I wish she is happy,”

The final lights formation projected at the sky with the people looking at it with awe. But rather looking at the lights, Mark looked at Rose, waiting for her answer like that was the show’s grand finale.

Rose looked back at Mark and beamed warmly.

“Because I’m happy now.”


	13. 9:00 PM; HKT; 08/02/10

##  #10 : EAT SOME HONG KONG STREET FOODS 

The atmosphere between Rose and Mark grew more and more comforting the more time they spend with each other. Unlike earlier where Mark set his distance from Rose where he was trying to win her heart, he now decided to let it be. Whatever will happen, shall happen, though there was still this little tinge of doubt, but it would all soon change.

“What now?” Mark asked. They were walking the noisy streets of Sai Yeung Choi. There are so much people chattering, different languages were heard, though of course, they heard Cantonese the first but the symphony of varying languages they heard were becoming music to their ears, or maybe, they had gotten used to it.

“Street food,” Rose winked. Mark raised his eyebrow and gave her a look. “But we just ate at Jumbo?” he said, a bit unsure. Rose giggled her signature giggle. Mark should’ve figured out this girl was petite but one shouldn’t get fooled. “That was like three hours ago,” she grabbed a hold of his wrist, “c’mon, there’s a food stall there,” she pointed her hand to a stall with just a few people, figuring they would get served faster if a stall had less customers. With that, they walked towards the stall.

The food stall was complete with street foods. From curry fish balls to roasted sweet potatoes, they had it all. “Pick whatever you want,” Rose said. “I don’t really eat street foods,” Mark complained. “Shh, rich boy, I don’t really need that right now. Stop being your picky eater self and dive in, My treat,” Rose asked the stall vendor for a skewer of curry fish balls. Seeing the sight of the piping hot, fresh fish balls from the cauldron made her excited.

“Firstly, I’m not a rich boy but I am a picky eater, secondly, street foods are dirty,” Mark still managed to not give in. Rose popped a fish ball into her mouth after making it less hot than it used to be. “C’mon, just try,” Rose spoke not minding that she has a whole fish ball in her mouth.

“Okay, siu mai,” Mark said, ready to order.

“Basic. Why don’t you try stinky tofu?” Rose popped another fish ball in her mouth.

“What? You told me to try and choose, didn’t you?” Mark retorted.

“Yeah, but after that, you should try those,” Rose pointed at the crispy-looking, circular pieces of meat in a skewer.

“Okay, what is that?” Mark asked, looking a bit disgusted. He already has a gut feeling of what it’s going to be.

Rose smiled, “deep-fried pig intestines.” “It’s really delicious,” she threw the stick of her fish ball in the trash and ordered a skewer of grilled squid tentacles.

“I’m on my second stick and you still haven’t ate anything,” she lightly slapped Mark’s arm. Mark looked at her, thinking if he wanted to compete with her in her own little game. He was pretty sure he can defeat her and eat more street foods if he were willing. Rose smirked, having a feeling Mark was up for the challenge.

Mark clasped his hands together. “Okay,” he breathed. “A skewer of deep-friend pig intestines,” he ordered at the stall vendor. Rose rubbed her hands in a back-and-forth motion on Mark’s back. “I believe in you,” Rose teased. “Yeah, right”. Mark rolled his eyes as he got his stick of deep-fried pig intestines.

“Uh,” Mark hesitated as soon as the skewer was close to his lips. He shifted his eyes on Rose who seemed to be still enjoying her grilled squid tentacles. “Do you still have that water you bought?” he asked. “That was long gone. It’s on the trash can now,” she answered.

She squeezed Mark’s free hand and gave him a reassuring smile. They made it look like Mark was going through something that can seriously change his life though he was just doubting if he could stand the taste of intestines. “You’re going to be fine,” she said with her honey-like voice, “it’s really good—if you want I can eat it first so you will be assured?”

Not waiting for Mark’s answer, she grabbed the skewer from Mark’s hand and took an intestine into her mouth. She chewed it lightly with her face showing an obvious satisfaction, making it sure that she was right. She licked her lips and gave the skewer back to Mark. Mark smiled a bit from watching her prove to him that it was really tasty.

“Go, eat it,” Rose winked and ordered something sweet that was roasted sweet potatoes. Mark looked at the four circular pieces of meat and gulped a ball of saliva forming inside his mouth because of nervousness. He closed his eyes and finally took a bite of his skewer.

Rose wanted to linger at his looks for a moment. She bit her smile as she watched him eat those crispy intestines. She saw he really liked it, though he was trying to hide it because of his pride.

“So, how was it?” she asked, her teasing grin showing.

Mark nodded. “It was okay,” he said as he finished a piece.

“Just okay?” she nudged his shoulder in which he didn’t mind. He took another piece in his mouth and chewed it.

“Yeah, just okay, not as bad as I exactly thought,” Mark said so nonchalantly. Why was he letting his pride get in the way of his pleasures? He kept telling himself it was okay to admit he actually liked the taste but his pride continued on controlling him.

“So, are you ready to go to the next stall for some egg waffles? We probably smell like smoke right now,” Rose clapped her hands together, removing some grease in her palms. “Okay,” Mark shrugged as they make their way to another stall.

Mark couldn’t believe that someone made him leave his comfort zone and eat those intestines, but what he didn’t expect more was to like it. For once, he wanted to feel something and he felt it.


	14. 10:00 PM; HKT; 08/02/10

##  #11 : JOIN SOME BUSKERS FOR A PERFORMANCE AT SAI YEUNG CHOI STREET 

With both Rose and Mark having an egg waffle in their hands, they cruised down Sai Yeung Choi Street as a plan written on Rose’s bucket list.

“Man, this is the best egg waffle I ever had,” Mark took a final bite of his green tea egg waffle, to which Rose giggled. Mark was so cute and he doesn’t even know.

“Is it the best because it’s the first time you’ve ever tried it?” Rose joked, crumpling the paper that once the egg waffle sat on. Mark chuckled. Rose smiled, melting inside. He wasn’t even aware how much he melted her insides—how many butterflies were packing into her stomach right now.

When they met, it started with zero butterflies but now, Rose estimated, it might be on the thousands count. She knew some couples lose spark over time. The more they spend time together, the more they realized they were not compatible, the more they lose their love. But with Mark, it’s just the opposite, the more they make progress on this journey, the more she realized how lovable he was. And she hoped he felt the same way, that to him, she was lovable too.

“Ah, maybe because,” Mark’s cheeks were still stuffed with egg waffles. Mark was not really aware on how extremely cute he looked. “You recommended it?” Mark teased. He was definitely loosing up slowly and slowly. Compared to earlier, he was brighter now.

Rose winked, “I know, I have good taste.”

“Okay, whatever you say,” Mark said, still with that teasing smirk.

They walked a little further when Mark snapped out of his thoughts and nudged Rose on her arm. “Oh, what are we going to do here now?” he asked, genuinely curious. It seemed that Sai Yeung Choi Street was just like any other street in Hong Kong. It was bustling, busy, filled with people and shops, until a guy wearing a hat, performing with his guitar caught his attention. Rose noticed this and turned her head at him, piecing the puzzle of what he just saw and heard.

“What you’re thinking is probably right,” Rose smiled mischievously. Mark will surely hate this.

“I’m not thinking anything.”

“You’re a bad liar.”

“No, seriously. I was just staring at the guy because he’s good.”

Rose smirked and nodded her head. “But we’ll be better.”

Mark’s eyes became twice its size. “What do you mean ‘we’?” But before Mark could demand more answers, Rose went up to the guy with that warm and charming smile of hers. The guy, just like the performer he was, went on singing and strumming his guitar. “Excuse me,” she waved her hand and with that, the guy instantly focused his attention on her.

“Hi there pretty girl, did you like my song?” he asked. Rose nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah, of course! That was the best take I heard of that song so far,” Rose complimented, obviously winning the guy’s good side. “I’m glad you like it, but do you need anything?” the guy asked, getting the glint in Rose’s eyes. “Umm, yeah, about that, I was just wondering if we could borrow your guitar for a few minutes? We’re actually tourists and I have this bucket list I wanted to complete and we wanted to try out busking?” Rose hoped she sounded convincing enough.

“Why? What’s this bucket list for?” the guy was nosier than she had thought. If she said the truth that she’s just crazy and random, she might miss the chance of possibly borrowing his guitar but if she lied convincingly enough, she can finally put a check on her bucket list.

Rose looked at Mark who seemed waiting for her to come and get him. He looked annoyed but curious at the same time. Mark would just love it if this doesn’t go well knowing his personality but Rose wanted to prove Mark wrong, once again, and have a good time for both of them.

“You see we’ll be getting married after this trip and we wanted to do this things before settling down and having a family. It’s just one of our wishes and we promise to just do a maximum of two songs. Just please, can we borrow your guitar? The donations will all go to you and we won’t take a penny,” Rose promised. She bit her lip and hoped for the best.

The guy smiled. “Alright, how can I resist such a cute couple and such a cute girl as yourself?” the guy stood up and handed his acoustic guitar to Rose. “I’ll be watching you then,” the guy stood with the growing crowd and watched as Rose motioned Mark to be closer to her. Mark then obediently obliged, standing beside Rose.

“What are you doing?” Mark whispered to Rose. It’s evident in his voice that he was a little mad as he didn’t have any clue about what he’s going to do. It’s one of those things Mark hated the most, looking like a fool.

“Just follow my lead, okay? I have a hunch you know this song and I also have a hunch you’ve done karaoke a few times,” Rose had officially started strumming the song she was going to sing. Mark still looked clueless, “what the heck, Rose?”

“The song we’re going to sing is Dreams by The Cranberries. I hope you enjoy it,” Rose went closer to the mic to sing. Mark figured that he should just play along. “To hell with it,” he softly whispered with his signature eye roll.

> Oh my life, is changing everyday  
>  In every possible way  
>  And oh my dreams, it's never quite as it seems  
>  Never quite as it seems 

Mark was instantly hit with nostalgia. His father used to play this song every day, slow dancing with his mother. Mark remembered he used to look at his parents dance gleefully at the song and look so in love with each other. But that was when things, such as love, were still not crashing down.

But then his attention shifted to her voice. It’s slightly different from her speaking voice but both of her speaking and singing voice was just so sweet and warm. Her singing conveyed emotions and he can see how passionate she was at singing. That made him wonder, did she ever thought of being a singer? Her voice was so good it’s attracting a huge crowd.

> I know I've felt like this before, but now I'm feeling it even more  
>  Because it came from you  
>  And then I open up and see, the person falling here is me  
>  A different way to be 

Rose looked at Mark to check if he was feeling it. She has to say, Mark looked really mesmerized. As if he was lost. But then she was right, he was lost. And he allowed himself to be lost.

A smile slowly crept at Mark’s face. Are the lyrics even real? How did it describe the feelings he was feeling right now?

In this whole duration of their adventurous trip, he never felt happier in his life. He was glad that it was still not over but something sank in his heart when the reality hit that it will soon be over.

And he’ll never see his Rose again.

His Rose. He liked the ring of it. HisRose.

> Ah, la da ah  
>  La da ah  
>  La, la 

Rose started swaying to her own music. She instantly felt at home. For years, she never felt alive but then eleven hours in and she felt happy and safe.

Feelings really does wonders to a person. One minute, you were flying with the birds because of happiness and then later on, you are crashing down the ground because you realized you can’t fly and everything’s just an illusion.

Even though this was just temporary, Rose wanted to wake up one day thinking that this happened and this was real at one moment in time.

Rose mouthed some words at Mark, who didn’t look as awkward as she had initially expected. “What?” Mark mouthed back. “Sing the next lines!” Rose instructed.

Mark pointed at himself, skeptic and in shock. “Yeah, you, c’mere! I won’t help you anymore if you won’t help me,” Rose teased and giggled a little. If Mark could throw his hands in the air in sign of defeat right now, he would.

> I want more, impossible to ignore  
>  Impossible to ignore  
>  And they'll come true, impossible not to do  
>  Impossible not to do 

Mark never expected that he would sing in front of this many people. He once sang at karaoke and that’s because Jackson forced him to, he didn’t even finish the song because the song wasn’t his type and he just knew the beat and the lyrics just because the song was famous, but this time, it’s different. It felt really right and maybe, he knew why.

“I told you, you knew it!” Rose complimented him lightly. Rose could see the little grin Mark just projected. Everything now was so perfect.

> And now I tell you openly, you have my heart so don't hurt me  
>  You're what I couldn't find  
>  A totally amazing mind, so understanding and so kind  
>  You're everything to me 

Mark was slowly warming up to the song. He never imagined he would attract people in his performance, let alone imagine himself performing in front of a bunch of people but Rose changed that.

> Oh my life, is changing everyday  
>  In every possible way  
>  And oh my dreams, it's never quite as it seems  
>  Cause you're a dream to me  
>  Dream to me 

Because of the lack of another mic, Rose shared the mic with Mark. She figured making this part a duet would be good for a song and of course, she wanted to experience singing with Mark as she could never do it again.

The song was right in a way, they were all each other’s dream and when the clock strikes six, it will all be over.

Rose strummed the final chords. The crowd cheered and applauded. They were showered with praises and compliments in various languages. Rose and Mark did a little bow and brought the guitar back to its owner.

“Nice performance out there,” the guy patted Rose’s and Mark’s back. He rushed to get the some collected coins and paper bills on the guitar case next to the mic. Rose and Mark knew absolutely what he was going to do.

“Oh no, no, we can’t accept that,” Rose refused, waving both of her sign as a gesture for no. “No, you earned this, keep this,” the guy insisted. Rose smiled but still refused, “I keep my promises, sir. And I promised that whatever we collect from our little performance is yours. Just think of it as a little payment for loaning your guitar to us,” she said. The guy nodded, “very well, I wish the best for both of you and may your family only experience the best.” Rose shook her hands with the guy’s, “thank you, kind sir.”

Rose and Mark walked away from the scene, with Mark studying Rose.

“Is something wrong with my face?” she asked.

“No, I’m just curious. What did you say to the guy to make him agree?” he spat out honestly.

“Oh, I just said that we’re getting married and all, and we wanted to complete our bucket list before settling down with kids,” Rose prevented herself to burst out laughing. She did admit that was pretty funny, it sounded silly.

Mark exhaled, secretly wanting to laugh at what she said and why did the guy bought that, “ah, you and your antics, really. You should’ve just let it go instead of lying.”

“Oh look at Mr. Righteous here acting all high and mighty,” Rose teased and lightly poked his shoulder. “Well, I wanted to hear you sing,” Rose admitted.

“And you did,” Mark nonchalantly said. “C’mon, we have this bucket list of yours to finish, time’s wasting,” he added.

“Ah, you’re more excited than me now,” Rose giggled.

“I never said I was excited,” Mark rolled his eyes. There, the old Mark was instantly back but Rose would never want anything more.

“Okay, okay, let’s go,” she smiled at his reaction, with that little hint of smile plastered at his face.


	15. 11:00 PM; HKT; 08/02/10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I haven't put on the items in the bucket list. Ugh. Will be re-editing from the start.

##  #12 : SHOP RANDOM THINGS AT TEMPLE STREET MARKET 

Many kinds of people had been bumping their bodies left and right, a signifier on how saturated Temple Street Night Market was.

The stalls were set up with uneven sizes, some were small, some were big, and of course, they were selling different things from fake jewelry and counterfeit designer clothes to unnamed medicines and other sketchy concoctions to cure you from varying diseases. The market looked like a director’s dream in mirroring a chaotic Chinatown scenario.

Everything might be chaotic here, yes. But at least Rose and Mark was at peace. Though, they didn’t knew how they found it.

“Might as well wear that,” Rose pointed at the teeny tiny Sailor Moon costume hanging at a stall selling some costumes. Mark chuckled. “Really? You will wear that?” Mark teased, still looking at the Sailor Moon costume moving so slightly because of the wind.

“I will wear that if,” Rose grabbed Mark’s arm and they finally entered the stall. Rose had been eyeing the costume that was hanging in the wall. It wasn’t easily noticed because it was not hanging from the ceiling like the Sailor Moon costume and other costumes that girls would wear in Halloween in attempts in being scarily sexy.

Rose and Mark stopped in front of the costume Rose was eyeing. Rose touched the costume’s bottoms and smiled, “you wear this.”

“But that is Tuxedo Mask’s costume,” Mark raised his eyebrow to Rose’s amusement. There were still things she doesn’t know about him. Some maybe she’ll know, and most maybe she’ll never know.

“Look who knows his Sailor Moon facts,” Rose joked and wiggled her eyebrows. “I watched Sailor Moon when I was a kid, okay? Don’t we all?” Mark became all defensive. Mark looked at Rose and looked like he finally realized something, “so you want me to become Tuxedo Mask to your Sailor Moon?”

It was Rose’s turn to roll eyes but it was coupled with some giggles coming from her mouth. “Exactly,” she run her hands on the bottom’s material, “be my Tuxedo Mask to my Sailor Moon.”

Mark touched and slightly raised the sleeves of the shirt he was wearing, “but isn’t this enough though? We have matching shirts!” Rose smirked, “and who paid for that?” Mark rolled his eyes in defeat. “Do you really wanna do that?” Mark’s tone of voice sounded disgusted enough.

“You know, people sell these because of things,” Mark wanted to make his point across and he was starting to.

“What things?” Rose smiled, albeit a bit devilishly.

“You know! Very sexual cosplay fetish,” Mark blurted.

Rose laughed. She never laughed like this in her whole life. Mark sounded so innocent yet the thought of it was very sexual.

“Oh, you mean roleplay?” Rose admitted.

“Yeah, and I don’t want people to think that we’re out here in the public wearing what’s supposed to be worn by a couple on bed about to do some very private things,” Mark reasoned. Rose was starting to see his point.

“You sound like a dad,” Rose said and pouted a bit.

“And that sounded sexually suggestive,” Mark replied.

Rose moved closer to Mark’s side, putting her face closer to Mark’s ear. She licked her lips and whispered, “your mind runs very dirty.” Mark felt a smile broke out in Rose’s face after she whispered. He got to admit, it was extremely teasing in a different way. Rose pulled away with a grin.

She broke out in a loud laughter. Rose poked Mark’s cheeks still laughing, if it was in mockery or because she was gushing, he doesn’t know. “You’re blushing,” she winked. Mark just exhaled. It’s annoying yes, but he somehow liked it. He would be more worried if Rose wouldn’t act like herself.

“C’mon, let’s just get our future told,” Rose circled her arms around Mark’s shoulders.

“Oh, so now, we’ll be lead to believe a bullshit?” Mark said.

“Don’t be such a pooper,” Rose pinched his cheek lightly to which Mark winced a bit, leading Rose to say, “do you want me to kiss it to make it feel better?”

“I don’t know, depends,” Mark answered. It was an answer he didn’t expect to say. Mark was kind of weirded out of himself right now. How can he answer that?

“Depends on?” Rose continued on teasing.

“I don’t know, let’s just continue walking,” Mark demanded. “Okay, grumpy dimsum,” Rose lead the way.


	16. 12:00 AM; HKT; 08/03/10

##  #13 : TRY TO GET YOUR FORTUNE TOLD AT TIN HAU TEMPLE 

It was such a sight to see when people were not around much in the populated location of Hong Kong. The stalls are closing down, some are even shut down already.

The night was dark and finally the city was quiet. This was the most quiet they actually ever been for the whole day. Being in a concrete jungle, listening to the hustle and bustle of the people, the cars, and everything can be quite tiring. Seeing the stars can be as breath-taking as seeing the city lights in the Promenade.

“You know maybe, something was meant to be off the bucket list, it’s like every stall is closed now,” Rose sighed. She had accepted that maybe, some things were not meant to be.

Mark saw a glowing light and a man holding two folding, plastic chairs. It seemed like the old man was packing up. He put on a little smile knowing it was not over yet.

“Hey, Rose,” he spoke. Rose looked at him with all hope lost in her eyes. She was ready to move on and get to the next item off the list. “I think we still have a chance,” he softly said.

 

 

They soon ended up in the last stall outside the temple. The stall had a red tent and it was decorated with different Chinese characters with the main colors of yellow and red shades. In the table, there was a stapled tarpaulin that read ‘English Speaking’.

“Um, hello,” Mark awkwardly waved at the old man. The old man just stared at him at sheer curiosity.

“Can you at least accommodate my friend here? She really wants to get her fortune told,” Mark gestured. Rose prayed that it would work. Mark wasn’t exactly the best talker, let alone persuade people.

“What is the reason? I’m closed now. It’s 12AM, I should’ve been closed an hour ago,” the old man’s voice sounded gravelly. Though they figured it was his normal voice quality but his tone of voice suggested he was annoyed. He probably wanted to rest right away. Fortune telling was not an easy task.

“You see, she wanted to start a new life and she figured she could get help or advice?” Mark tried. He knew fortune tellers were pretty important in the culture. They were not just mere tourist attractions and people actually value what they have to say. He figured this might convince the old man.

“Since it’s 12AM and I wanted to spend the day right. I will read your fortunes,” he sat at his chair behind the table. The old man took back the two plastic chairs from the back of his stall and placed it side by side in front of the table facing him.

“Who would like to go first?” he asked. “Actually, she’s the only one who wants to have a reading,” Mark used his thumb to point at her. “Hey, you could use one too,” she nudged his shoulder. “Don’t force me,” Mark answered in his usual flat, monotone voice.

The old man cleared his throat. “I’m sorry if the only thing I could give to you right now is either a facial reading or a palm reading because I packed most of my things and it will be a mess if I unpack them,” he explained.

Rose understood, “I were planning to request for a facial reading anyways.”

“Ah, good then,” the old man nodded.

“To start, what is your date of birth?” the old man continued.

“December 21, 1994.”

“Ah the year of the dog.”

The old man started to study Rose’s face. He nodded and took a mental picture of her face, dividing areas in her face to properly analyze it.

“Your face is very pretty and your skin is really clear,” the old man commented. He seemed to be sure of his analyzation.

“Thank you,” Rose smiled.

“You are a free-spirit and an independent one, you never hold back to challenges and adventures. You like seeing the world and you don’t like to stick to the rules. You love travelling and meeting new people however you really don’t like being truthful to yourself. You keep on denying and denying and not allowing your feelings—you also don’t have a good relationship with most of the people you’re around. You might love meeting new people and engage in friendships but you don’t like being attached in them. You still keep your distance. As adventurous as you are and fearless to try new things, you are actually afraid of being alone.”

Rose actually thought the old man was pretty accurate. That was her described in full details.

“Financially, you will not have any problems and you never had a problem about money, if I’m correct. Emotionally, you need to open up to people more and let them in. Let them know who you really are,” the old man continued. “You do not have a problem in emotions until a boy came into your life and broke you heart, am I correct?” the old man asked, with his eyebrow raised.

“Correct,” Rose answered in an almost whisper.

“And that is one of the main reasons your direction in life changed,” the old man said. “But don’t worry, there will be better surprises than small bumps in your life and I’m sensing now that you are opening up slowly and slowly. You are at ease now and you’re the happiest you’ve ever been these past few years.”

Rose glanced at Mark who she wasn’t even sure if he’s listening to staring into space. Nevertheless, the old man was correct.

“Yeah,” Rose bit back a smile.

“But it’ll be over soon,” the old man’s face still remained stoic but Rose’s heart felt crushed. He didn’t have to remind her.

“Your business will be good. At your direction, money will flow easily and you will be good at handling business. Your business will be big and good and it will have many branches across the world.”

“That’s nice to know.”

“Your education will be good and your travel opportunities will also be good but your relationships will still remain stagnant if you don’t open. Another moment will change your life but this moment will fleet very soon,” the old man paused and took a deep breath, “many men will flock to you and will show their adoration towards you but none of them will be right for you and you will love none of them because after this peak happiness you’ll feel, you will feel a strong sense of longing and you will never ever forget that one man,” the old man stopped for a good two seconds before continuing, “and I see this man for you. He left you but he will come back. This man is a handsome man, very charming but also very hostile. You will meet him unexpectedly, when the sun is rising while feeling the cold breeze of the sea under a big clock. There is no other right man for you except him, wait for him. You’ll meet him when the time is right, you’ll know it.”

“Thank you,” Rose briefly expressed her gratitude. “That was very helpful,” she added. The old man smiled.

“Ah, since we’re done, we should be going, sorry to disturb you,” Rose handed out 200 Hong Kong dollars but the man waved his hand in decline. “Please take it,” she insisted but the old man still didn’t take the money.

“Keep it,” the old man said. “Just promise me, you’ll wait for him. It might take a few years or many years for him to come but wait for him. Be patient,” he added.

Rose placed the money back on her wallet and nodded, “okay”. She was very confused.

“Let’s go,” Rose nudged Mark to which Mark responded with him standing up.

Before they could leave the tent, the old man said “stop” to the surprise of them both. Rose thought maybe he decided to get the money so she slightly opened the zipper of her bag, scrambling for her wallet.

“Young man,” he pertained to Mark. “I know you didn’t ask for a reading but I just wanted to say, wait for her, the perfect girl for you. You’ll meet her again when the time is right—at the exact same day, exact same place, and exact same time you left her, you’ll meet her again,” the old man advised Mark.

“Okay, thank you,” Mark spoke, confused at what he said. The old man nodded back at him and continued to his business on cleaning up the tent before Mark and Rose disturbed him.

“Do you think I should believe him?” Mark asked. Being the skeptic he was, Rose couldn’t believe Mark was even asking this. The Mark she met earlier wouldn’t believe what the old man has said.

“I don’t know, it’s all on you, but take it with a grain of salt, still it doesn’t hurt to believe sometimes,” Rose answered.

Mark chuckled, “that was intense”. Rose laughed back, “I know, you tell me.”

He slightly glanced at Rose as they were walking away from the spot they’ve been on, “so where to next?”

“We’re in a city that has a beautiful nightlife. Let’s drink.”


	17. 1:00 AM; HKT; 08/03/10

##  #14 : HAVE SOME DRINKS AT LAN KWAI FONG 

Rose and Mark abruptly stopped at the door of a small, quaint bar. The door was colored red, similar to the doors of the phone booths in London. The bar was also unlike any other bars here in Lan Kwai Fong or LKF as they call it, other bars were big and noisy, but this one’s more like a pub or a bistro than an energy-packed club.

People were packed in this small street. Lan Kwai Fong was known for its nightlife—its never-ending bars and clubs. Foreigners and locals alike rave at the colorful party scene in LKF.

“Are you sure we are not underdressed for this?” Mark questioned, about to touch the gold-colored door knob. “Eh, no one will care, alright? We’re here just for a few drinks not to party,” Rose was the one to open the door and revealed the chill vibe and somewhat calming atmosphere of this little bar.

The people were just casually drinking, talking, and laughing, an alternative R&B song blasting through the speakers, and the overall vibe was just welcoming. Rose and Mark quickly found a spot on the counter. The two sat beside each other and looked at the menu plastered in the wall.

“Do you drink?” Rose asked the semi-confused Mark, looking the menu with squinted eyes.

“To be honest with you, no,” Mark admitted, slumping his weight in the chair. Rose stifled a giggle, “I won’t pressure you into drinking, just go with water for all I care.”

“Though cocktail names sound appealing,” he nodded his head. “You know what? I’ll try some umm—,” he looked again at the menu, “Great Gatsby.”

“Okay, Great Gatsby it is,” Rose stood up as she went to the bar. Not three minutes had passed and she already got two drinks in her hands. She sashayed to their table and placed their respective drinks in the table, “Great Gatsby for the red dimsum and old-fashioned whisky for the lady.”

Rose downed her drink in one go. Mark just stared at his vodka concoction, wondering how to drink it. Rose noticed it and stared along with him.

“Are you just going to stare at it until the ice melts or you going to drink it?” she kidded. Mark took the glass in his hand and his eyes circled the pretty looking cocktail. “You don’t need to chug it down—,”

But before Rose can finish her sentence, Mark had already took the drink all in one go.

Rose laughed until tears came out of her eyes. At least, the sparkling, the happy image of Rose will be registered in his mind—and it was because of his hideous, embarrassing but cute, impulsive actions.

“How’s it like, Markypoo?” Rose asked in a mocking tone. She had both hands in her stomach, her laughter had run out now and Mark’s tongue was hanging out of his mouth, it was obvious he did not like the taste at all. Tasting this will keep him off drinking forever.

He only drank once or twice in his life, first was the freshman party he once attended and accidentally drank a vodka, second was when Jackson dared him to down a gin or a tonic, he wasn’t actually sure if it was one or the other but he was sure he didn’t liked it.

His grandfather was an alcoholic and once he witnessed his late grandfather’s state—an alcoholic at the age of 76—he promised to swore off drinking. He doesn’t want to grow old like him. He knew that once he started drinking often, he’ll be addicted to it.

Maybe it was just like meeting her, Rose. He promised he won’t get attached, she’s just a study subject, nothing else, that things were going to end off with him getting a data and Rose leaving this 19-hour adventure, satisfied at the most. What was happening now shouldn’t even be recurring, heck, he scolded himself for having feelings. But he was human and he was supposed to feel them.

Things shouldn’t be this way and things should end off pretty quickly but why did it feels so good?

“It tastes very citrusy,” he let out one or two coughs which earned a giggle from Rose. “It’s the lemon juice, clearly,” she said in a matter-of-factly.

“Can we just get water and go?” Mark said. He raised his hand and ordered the waiter two tall glasses of water. Rose’s eyes scanned the entire room. “Don’t you want to socialize?” she smiled.

“Me? Socialize? No thank you. Having you is enough,” Mark shortly answered. The waiter handed them their water in which Mark quickly drank.

“Aw, am I really enough for you?” Rose adorably wiggled her eyebrows. It was obviously a tease, a joke. “Yeah, you suck the energy out of me,” Mark directly replied.

Rose smiled, showing her pearly whites. She rested her head in her palms and mouthed in a whisper-like voice that almost sent Mark in a trance, “in a good way?”

“I guess,” Mark finally released a smile. A genuine one.

At first he wasn’t sure about the butterflies he felt in this tummy, but now he was sure—and it’s a goddamn zoo.


	18. 2:00 AM; HKT; 08/03/10

##  #15 : SEE THE SCENERY AND TAKE A STROLL IN SAI TAI ROAD 

“What are we actually going to do here?” Mark scratched his head. Rose faced Mark, walking backwards. “I don’t know, I just want to stroll,” she shrugged. “Damn, it’s a bit dark here and a little chilly too,” Mark sat on one of the lingering benches in the sidewalk. “We’re also literally the only people here,” he rubbed his hands together to somehow produce a little heat.

“Yeah, but you can’t change the fact that even without the sunlight, it’s beautiful,” Rose faced the roaring waters. It was a high tide season; the waves were clashing and you can smell sea animals from a mile. The city lights from the different buildings were somehow dimly illuminated by the waters. It maybe 2AM but Hong Kong was still alive.

Rose grabbed the lamp post and began emulating moves from Singin’ in the Rain, just laughing and randomly guessing the lyrics of a famous musical song. Mark watched her from the bench he was sitting in, Rose’s little performance had fought the cold city wind well. He forgot how cold he was feeling; the things this eccentric girl did to him.

She broke out in a high note which made Mark laugh, she laughed along with him. “I forgot the lyrics,” she just stood still now, her hand still on the lamp post, “I don’t actually know the lyrics.”

The light from the post lightened up her perfectly sculpted face. Her eyes still glowing though there’s a little bit of tiredness, her cheeks red from the cold, and her lips were a bit filled with red lip tint, creating a gradient lip look.

“You know, flowers still look beautiful without sunlight,” Mark smiled, not a smirk, not a smug, not a sarcastic grin plastered in his good looking face. He meant it. He meant every word he said and it was directed to her.

Rose cracked a smile, not her usual goofy one. She was very thankful that she had met this adorable dimsum and be with him even just for a few hours.

“Flowers are still flowers even in the dark,” he added.

Rose went closer to Mark and squatted down to his sitting level. She waved her hand in front of his eyes in which Mark laughed at. “What have you done to the real Mark?” she giggled, in which Mark chuckled back at her statement. Maybe he realized life didn’t need to be serious after all.

“You’re so out of character, at least, right now,” she added. Mark and Rose felt the cold wind that blew in their faces, their hairs, the goosebumps slowly forming in their skins. Rose just laughed at her colored hair dancing with the breeze. It’s not long until the wind stopped and came back to its steady flow. Mark tucked in a strand of her blonde hair behind her left ear. “I can go out of character sometimes,” he smiled.

Rose leaned in closer to him, inhaling his clean, crisp scent mixed with the Great Gatsby cocktail he drank earlier. “Are you going to kiss me?” Mark asked, sincerely, waiting for her to come closer to him. This was all so weird for him. Normally, he would push her away and probably stop her attempt, but now, he was sitting there, waiting for Rose’s pink, plump lips to crash into his.

“If I will, what are you going to do about it?” Rose cheekily grinned. She seductively licked her lips on purpose when she was about 8 centimeters away from him. Mark flushed at the scene he just witnessed. Luckily, it was dark so it was not obvious.

Mark opened his mouth to speak, “I don’t know—just let it, I guess?”

And with that answer, Rose gave a short, sweet peck into his thick lips.

Frankly, Mark expected more than just a simple peck but he still was surprised. His eyes went twice its size, he never really knew Rose would do that.

“Are you okay?” Rose waved her hands again in front of him to snap him out of possibly dreaming. “Yeah, I am, I am,” Mark answered.

Rose sat down on the ground and patted the space beside her, inviting Mark to sit. “Let’s face the sea,” she continued on patting. Mark got up from the bench and followed. They both turned the other way, facing the waters and city breeze.

“Do you want to lay down?” Rose asked.

“What now?” Mark replied.

“What? It’s just laying down. Haven’t you watched The Notebook?”

“No, not yet. Aren’t we going to be hit by cars?”

“Just like Noah asked. C’mon, let’s lay down. We won’t be getting hit by cars. Isn’t Sai Tai quite famous for its being traffic-less?”

“Okay, let’s just lay in this concrete and get ourselves sick.”

“That’s more like it.”

They laid down, side by side, still feeling the sea breeze. Rose took out her earphones and iPod. He plugged in one in Mark’s ear and the other in hers.

“Who’s Noah anyways?”

“You have to watch The Notebook to know that one.”

Rose looked for a specific song in her iPod and when she found it, she immediately pressed play.

“This song is made by my friends. They’re a duo that call themselves Made in Heights and this song isn’t released yet so we’ll listen in secrecy” Rose introduced. “It’s about a love that’s left and asking it to come back. It’s called Pirouette.”

“Why should everything revolve around love?” Mark retorted. It looked like he was returning to his old self again.

“Why are so bitter? Let people enjoy things,” Rose snorted. “And enjoy the song at least.”

Mark nodded and listened to the song. The song was so good. The female’s vocals were so ethereal, the instrumental is dreamy; the song embodied a fleeting fantasy, a four minute and eleven second dream.

Just like today. A nineteen-hour fantasy.


	19. 3:00 AM; HKT; 08/03/10

##  #16 : PLAY A GAME AT LADDER STREET 

Rose and Mark faced the long, winding street of stairs at the front of them. Dimmed by the streetlights and the city’s light pollution, one can still visibly see the concrete steps these two were facing. Majority of the shops were closed, with only a little light turned on, some bistros, cafes, and bars were still open, including at that, the convenience stores.

“How many steps are in there?” Mark nonchalantly asked, still staring at the stairs. Rose shrugged, “I don’t know, but do you think I care?”. “Fair enough,” he replied.

Mark faced Rose, her eyes looking at the steps, “what game do you want to play?”. Rose smiled, “a trivia game.” Mark let out a small chuckle, “that’s a baby game.”

“And so? You got a problem with that?” she challenged and clicked her tongue. “Fine,” Mark just sighed. Rose giggled at Mark’s annoyance with anything and everything. Rose elevated to the first step, turning around playfully.

“Okay, here’s what we’re going to do!” she announced. “I go first then you go second, the questions should be about Hong Kong only. Movies, music, places, politics, you name it, just as long it’s about Hong Kong. If you get the right answer, you can take a step higher. If you’re wrong, you must go down a step. The first one on the highest step is the winner,” she instructed very clear. Mark just nodded with directions understood.

“Also, a catch. If you get the wrong answer, aside from taking a step down, you’ll also be forced to choose between truth or dare and you must comply,” she added. “Okay, I could definitely do that,” Mark’s challenged, semi-arrogant side was showing. Mark took a level up, now on the same step as Rose. A childish and non-sense game, yes, but he definitely don’t want to see himself lose.

“Ready?” Rose smoothed her shirt and cleared her throat. “I get to ask first,” she cleared her throat once again and thought of her first question.

“Okay, here’s the first one,” she looked at Mark in the eyes. She never really complimented him much with how beautiful and appealing his eyes were. His face might be stoic and emotionless but his eyes conveyed so much more.

“What canned fruit did Takeshi Kaneshiro ate a ton of in Chungking Express?” Rose adorably delivered. Mark did not know whether to be charmed or what, though he blurted, “you know I haven’t watched that movie, right?” Rose just laughed at this reply.

“This is so not fair,” Mark complained. “Suck it up, buttercup. Life’s not fair,” Rose pinched his cheek, obviously joking. Life was not fair. Why would life make you meet a girl, so beautiful, ethereal and make her leave? Why would life make you meet the most predictable boy of your life for you to develop unpredictable feelings? Of course, life was not really fair.

“I don’t know—canned peaches?” he answered. “Of course, you’re wrong. I didn’t expect you to be right. Step down,” Rose pointed at the flat ground. She crossed her arms and faced Mark who just placed himself at the level below her step, “truth or dare, dimsum.”

“Truth,” he chose.

“Okay,” she started, “why are you so bitter about life?”

“You really wanna know that?”

“What? Is there some truth or reason behind it? I just randomly blurted that out because it’s the first thing I noticed about you, and I guess many people, too.”

“I don’t know, I just maybe hate people in general, so I act like I don’t care—I really don’t care, so—I have five friends and two close friends. I just can’t tolerate people.”

“You sound like a future serial killer,” Rose laughed, “does it have history behind that? On why you hate people so much?”

“You used up one question. Make me lose again and pick truth the next time,” Mark smirked. “Ugh, I hate you so much,” Rose growled lightly as she stepped up a level.

“My turn,” Mark turned his body to face her, “what is the Cantonese word for ladder?”

“Hey! That’s unfair! You know I don’t know Cantonese!”

“What? You did the same! I haven’t watched Chungking Express!”

“Okay, you’re right,” Rose exhaled, “and also, I don’t know the answer—I gotta guess—I don’t know, yu?”

“Where did you hear yu?”

“Goldfish market?”

“Makes sense. Yu actually means fish.”

“Dang it. At least, it’s a Cantonese word.”

“Still, not close enough. The correct answer is jieti.”

“Okay,” Rose sighed a defeated sigh. She moved a step down and pouted.

“Truth or dare?” Mark smugly asked. “Truth,” Rose quickly answered.

“What’s your real name?”

“Hey! That’s not part of the rules!”

“You said truth!”

“But, we agreed that you shouldn’t know my real name, alright? Now, do you want to fail your study?”

Mark gulped, “no.” “Then change your question,” Rose ordered.

“Okay,” Mark thought a little, “what are you going to do after we part?”

“After 6? I actually have two hours before I leave for Japan. I leave Hong Kong at about 9. Then it’s back to normal, back to reality. You?”

“Sorry, you cannot ask me. I haven’t chose between truth or dare first.”

“I hate you.”

Mark chuckled as Rose stomped her feet jokingly. She cleared her throat and thought of a hard question. She refused to go down without a fight. Though if Mark pulls up the Cantonese card again, she’ll lose for sure.

“Okay,” her eyes scanned around. “I guess you’re thinking of a hard one, don’t you?” Mark teased. Rose looked up to him and nodded, “of course, you aren’t cute enough for me to go easy on you.”

Inside, Mark was blushing. Outside, he don’t want to show it. But damn it, he was not a celebrity. He doesn’t have any image or character he has to uphold.

Still, he doesn’t want to show that he was blushing.

“You think I’m cute?” he asked, his voice half-curious, half-joking. Oh he knew Rose found him cute alright, he just wanted to confirm.

“Dork,” Rose laughed, “I find you adorable.”

Mark smiled a little, his small cheeky grin illuminated by the yellow street light under him.

“Still not being easy on you,” Rose continued.

“Name the film where Maggie Cheung and Tony Leung starred on,” she commanded, sure that Mark wouldn’t answer it.

“You know I know nothing about films,” Mark said, “though I’m going to take a guess.”

“Go, you can guess three times,” Rose crossed her arms and swatted some mosquito away from her exposed legs.

“This is from my limited knowledge of Hong Kong films,” Mark cleared his throat, about to blurt out his first guess, “Comrades: Almost a Love Story?”

“No, but the movie has Maggie Cheung in it, pretty close.”

“Umm, Happy Together?”

“Nope, but it has Tony Leung. Why do you always mention a movie with only one of the two stars I asked in it?”

“Last guess,” Mark closed his eyes as if seeing a bright light but he was only searching the deepest, darkest corners of his brains trying to find a Hong Kong film, “Shaolin Soccer?”

Rose guffawed at Mark’s last answer. “That was your worst guess,” Rose kept on chortling, removing tears from eyes caused by too much laughter. “Man, Shaolin Soccer doesn’t star either one of them! It’s not a romance film!” Rose’s laughter was starting to die down.

“I’m not going to lie to you,” Mark sighed, “I haven’t seen those films I mentioned.”

“Looks like it,” Rose spoke, still with a smile because of Mark’s answer. She gained back her composure and looked at Mark who was a step above her. “And because of that,” she pointed to the cold concrete on which she was stepping in, “step down.”

Mark did what he was told and levelled himself with Rose. Now, they are face to face with each other. He took the opportunity to quietly study her features. They had been together for a while now but he could count the times he was actually near Rose’s face.

The yellow light doesn’t change a bit of Rose’s facial features. Mark mentally cursed just because of how stunning Rose was. She was indeed too beautiful to even capture it in words.

“Truth or dare,” he watched how her mouth moved, syllabicating each word. Even the way she said it was so enchanting.

 

Rose secretly wished for a dare. She had something in mind.

No, she won’t make him buy an egg tart. She won’t also make him something stupid.

She just thought it will be now or never.

She wanted to take a chance.

She wanted to take a risk.

 

“Dare,” Mark answered, feeling a bit up from the challenge. He wasn’t going to suffer another humiliation and truth can be done from another time. They had three hours they can literally use for talking.

Rose stepped in a little closer, the height gap between them obviously showing.

“Kiss me,” she said softly.

And a risk she took.

 

“Where?” Mark’s smile was slowly starting to creep in.

“In the lips, you dumbass,” Rose stated in a matter-of-factly manner.

“Like a peck or something?” at this point, Mark was just annoying Rose, waiting to see how will she respond. He had that annoying grin in his face when he’s messing with her.

“No! Not a peck!” Rose protested, definitely getting annoyed. Mark found that even when angry, she’s cute. Or maybe it’s what liking does—every little thing the person you like does, did, or will do is, was, and will be cute.

“So, you want something more than a peck?” Mark continued to annoy and tease her.

“Yes. Why do you have so many questions?” Rose was almost giving up, it seemed that Mark didn’t want to do this and was just diverting it to another subject.

“If you don’t want to do it, you can say so,” Rose turned her face away. She never felt so rejected before. “I mean, it’s okay if you don’t want to kiss me. I’m not forcing you or anything,” she continued on rambling. As evil as he is, Mark found it hilarious.

“I just—I don’t know, just wanted to take a chance and see if you like me too. By kissing. It’s almost stupid, isn’t it? Wait, it is stupid. Why did I do that?” Rose was non-stop blabbering at this point. She hasn’t noticed Mark trying to stifle in his laughs.

“I know I shouldn’t but I just—,” Rose’s rambling was cut off by Mark’s laughter. A good, hearty laughter, a sincere one, that came from Mark. She was waiting for this for the seventeen hours they were together. For others, it might seem a boy’s generic laugh, but for Rose? It was a melody that was finally written and released.

Maybe her humiliation and rejection was worth it. Just to hear and see him laugh.

“I’m just messing with you,” Mark admitted. It was his turn to remove laugh tears from his eyes. It had taken so long for him to laugh that hard again. He missed that feeling and it felt good.

“But of course I had to ask those questions,” he said, “I wanted to make it right,”

“Wow, you could leave a chaste kiss on my lips and that would still be right,” Rose beamed, her eyes twinkled.

Mark leaned in closer and tucked a strand of her colorful hair behind her left ear. Rose’s cheeks, even under a low quality light, still flushed bright red. He leaned in closer at the same time she was closing her eyes. Their lips were getting closer and closer every second that passes.

With that, Mark planted a small, simple, and fast peck on Rose’s lips.

Rose opened her eyes and smacked Mark’s arm. “All that momentum for nothing!” she continually hit Mark’s arm. “Hey! You said that I could leave a chaste kiss on your lips and that would still be right!” he defended. “But I also said that I didn’t want just a peck!” she counter-attacked.

“I’m sorry!” Mark said, rubbing his arm as Rose stopped hitting it.

This time, she was the one to lean in closer. To Mark’s surprise, she levelled herself down and left a small peck on the spot where she hit him. She stood straightly again and pinched Mark’s cheek, “I’m just kidding. I’m contented by it.”

Her eyes continued to glitter. It was then he realized there was no way out of this.

Mark liked Rose. He liked her very much and there was no turning back.

It was Mark’s time to take a chance.

 

“But I was not,” he said in a low voice.

And a chance he took.

 

Mark cupped Rose’s face and brought hers closer to him. Rose laced her fingers around Mark’s neck.

“You weren’t?” Rose bit her lower lip in both seductive and a cute way.

Mark shook his head.

“Then, what are you waiting for? Kiss me, you idiot dumpling.”

 

They closed their eyes as he pressed his lips against hers. It was soft and sweet yet passionate and strong. There was no tongue, no tug-of-war, no domination, no aggression, no lust—just pure endearing and honey-like. It was the kind of kiss you would love to happen while slow dancing. It was magical.

They finally let go of the kiss and stared at each other’s eyes, still entranced and enchanted by what happened.

“Next question?” Rose smirked.

“Next question,” Mark nodded.


	20. 4:00 AM; HKT; 08/03/10

##  #17 : LEARN SOME CANTONESE WORDS AT SAI WAN 

The Sai Wan pier was silent and serene when there is no people around. The sea waves rustled in and folded into water rolls, the building lights stayed the same, providing the city with brightness. The sun was not yet to be seen as it is just 4 o’clock, it was too early to go up.

Mark glanced at Rose who was looking straight at the sea, feeling the breeze and the light spritz of water. He smiled.

“I wish I could see the sunset with you here,” he lightly said, soft enough not to be heard by everyone. Rose pretended she did not hear but she could not help it, she mentally smiled at Mark’s hopeful request.

She turned her attention to Mark who was the one now looking at the Hong Kong skyline over the waters.

“Teach me some useful Cantonese words,” she lightly budged Mark’s arm. “What do you want to know?” he asked, touching the area where Rose nudged him.

Rose sighed and thought of a word. What is the word that was most important to her? What was the word that matters to her?

What was the word she is afraid of?

“Time,” she answered. “What’s the Cantonese for time?”

“ _Sigaan_ ,” he replied with perfect intonation. “It’s very close to the Korean for time, actually.”

“ _Sigaan_ , huh?” Rose adjusted her seating. She made herself more comfortable and also took the opportunity to be sat closer to Mark.

“Time,” Mark exhaled.

Some silence sat in between them too. It was comforting and peaceful. There was nothing but the noise of the Hong Kong waters and the usual city white noise. But they can’t shake of the feeling they only have a few more hours left together before they part for good.

“Aren’t you scared of it?” Rose opened up.

“I guess so, yeah,” Mark answered nonchalantly like he doesn’t think about what he’s going do after saying goodbye to Rose.

“What if we don’t have a concept of time, what’s going to happen? What if we don’t measure it? After all, time is a social construct made by us. We constrain ourselves,” she spoke so sure.

“Then,” Mark stared at her eyes, shining and beautiful, “everything would be in utter chaos.”

“I guess you do have a point,” Rose acknowledged and nodded.

They both fell silent again but before it lasted too long, Rose spoke again. “What’s the Cantonese of stupid?”

“ _Ceon_ ,” Mark answered her question.

Rose laughed.

“You are ceon!,” she kept teasing. Usually, Mark will brush this off as very immature and will not laugh at it. But this was different.

“Oh please, you are more ceon than me,” he retorted back.

“I know, I am _ceon_. Don’t remind me,” she smiled.

“Don’t worry,” as a bold move, Mark moved his hands closer to Rose’s, but not completely holding her’s. He thought it was an invasion of personal space and as a person who values his personal space, he thought he’ll respect hers too. He just wanted to get close and feel her as much as possible.

“We both are.”

Rose and Mark glanced into each other.

Here again was the moment they wanted to kiss each other but something in them kept on preventing it to happen.

Rose leaned in closer, trying to overcome something that thing that constrains them.

But instead of reaching to his lips, she kissed his nose.

“I wish I could watch thousands of sunsets with you,” she softly whispered.


	21. 5:00 AM; HKT; 08/03/10

##  #18 : BUY SOME PAINTING SUPPLIES AND PAINT THE HONG KONG SCENERY AT TSIM SHA TSUI PROMENADE 

“That’d be 100 dollars, ma’am,” the cashier took another glance at the figures that showed on the cash register. Sucking in her newly bought lollipop, Rose handed her the exact amount.

It’s all good. She had bought two brushes—one thicker and one more pointy, a set of paint, the smallest canvas (an exact 10” x 8”) available, and bottled water. She also grabbed two lollipops, cherry and strawberry, from the counter.

As soon as Rose got the plastic bag, Mark popped the cherry lollipop into his mouth.

The art store looked ethereally minimalistic but it still screamed Hong Kong aesthetic. There was a yellow neon sign at the utmost back which read “someone” in Chinese characters and everything else was all clean white, the art materials provided the walls’ lack of color.

“The pop matches your hair,” Rose smirked as they went outside of the art store. “Cherry?” Mark’s voice was muffled as he didn’t take the lollipop out of his mouth. “Yeah, cherry,” Rose nodded.

Mark put his hands on his pocket. Hong Kong breeze was cold which was a bit good since mornings in Hong Kong at August was hot and humid. His mouth played with the lollipop, pushing the lollipop back and forth between his two cheeks.

“Don’t you have any hobbies?” Rose asked, kicking an invisible can with her feet. Finally, Mark removed the lollipop from his mouth. His mouth felt a bit numb and the flavor felt too concentrated after he took off his lollipop. He made a mental note not to suck the lollipop too long.

“I don’t know, I guess reading? And playing video games?” he answered, unsure. He didn’t really knew what classified as hobbies and not. He was still a bit confused of the difference between hobbies and habits. It’s basically the same, right?

“That’s it? Nothing too passionate about?” Rose questioned him. Good thing the art store was near their destination.

“Excuse me, you can be passionate about reading and playing video games,” Mark retorted. “You? What are you passionate about?” he added, putting his hands on the pockets of his jeans.

“Art and country codes,” Rose smiled. The city colors were muted, showing a bit of a pastel look. A small puddle of water mirrored the Cantonese signs of the stores.

“Country codes?” Mark confirmed. “The country codes I know of are of Taiwan, US, Korea, and Hong Kong,” he admitted. Mark spotted a small trash can and disposed of the already small lollipop. He decided not to finish it as he felt his mouth bleeding with so much cherry flavor.

Rose nodded. “I know the country codes of all of the countries, try me,” she smirked.

“Indonesia country code?”

“+62.”

“United Kingdom country code?”

“+44.”

“Burkina Faso country code?”

“+226.”

“Damn, you are good.”

Mark was honestly impressed by her memorizing skills. Some people don’t even know a country named Burkina Faso existed. There were also some people who don’t know their own country’s country code. There were also some who don’t even know what country codes are.

 

They were faced again by Hong Kong’s amazing skyline. The lights were still not out though there were less people everywhere, maybe except for Lan Kwai Fong, but the city was still very much alive. Hong Kong, like New York, never slept.

They positioned themselves near the railings. The noise of the waves greeted them again. Tsim Sha Tsui Promenade might be the coldest spot in Hong Kong right now as it was closer in a body of water. It might be extra cold but Rose and Mark didn’t bother.

“Every morning when you open your eyes, what’s the first thing you wanted to do? Like, ‘I should do this before anything else?’,” Rose inquired further. It was impossible this guy doesn’t have any passion in life. Everybody has a passion in life, don’t they? Maybe some haven’t found yet.

Mark smirked and glanced at Rose beside him who was looking at the skyline once again. She brought out a brush and tried to measure and see how she’ll paint it, she looked silly and cute. “Check the stocks,” he answered, a little teasing.

Rose sighed and brought out the canvas from the white plastic bag. The plastic bag rustled along with the blow of the wind. “You’re impossible.”

She got out the set of paint tubes from the plastic bag. Rose clicked her tongue, preventing a laugh to stifle out from her. Mark noticed her worried yet amused expression, “what’s the matter?”

“I forgot to buy a palette,” she chuckled out. “I knew there was something you forgot,” Mark added fuel to the fire. Rose teasingly and lightly hit Mark on the arm, “not helping.”

Mark let out his palm, Rose just stared at it. “What am I supposed to do on that?” her right eyebrow raised. She really was confused at what this guy’s at. Mark was just as random as her, she thought.

“Make my hand your palette,” Mark offered, “I can wash my hands after, don’t worry.”

Without hesitation, Rose put some viscous black paint on the right side of his palm and the silver paint right next to it. She dipped her brush on the two paints and began painting. Mark peered at the canvas, it was the Bank of China tower.

“So you decided to paint that one first, huh?” Mark inquired. “Yes, it is the most iconic—at least for me,” Rose answered still painting. She would glance at the building, with its memorable zig-zag architecture.

Rose put the white paint on Mark’s hand. “Does it tickle?” Rose still painted the building, she was working on the white lines now. “No, not so much, don’t worry. Just keep on painting,” Mark assured her. With every stroke, Mark’s amazement on her character solidified.

“You don’t really sketch before you paint, don’t you?” he stroked the unpainted part of the canvas with his free hand. Rose shook her head. “I’m trying not to sketch before I paint. It’s kind of a new thing I’m starting. It’s just like, que sera sera—whatever goes,” she painted another building, Cheung Kong building.

“Painting should be easy and free-flowing, it shouldn’t restrict you. If I were to sketch before I draw, I should follow where the pencil left its marks, that would be restricting the brush which is one of the main drivers of painting. I’m learning how to color outside the lines,” Rose explained while dipping her brush on the silver paint. “A real Fine Arts major, aren’t you?” Mark smirked, he was finally figuring her out. But by the time when he finally understood her, that’s when they will separate. How the world works was truly amazing.

“You’ve guessed it,” Rose took a moment to smile at Mark, to reassure him she was still here. “My dad was always against it, saying, I have no future in painting and drawing and whatever, blah, blah, blah. What he doesn’t understand is this what makes me happy,” Rose sighed, “if he wants me to take over the company one day or whatever, I can make adverts for the company, I can take over the creatives division of the company, just not the technical ones.”

Mark smiled a small one upon seeing her do what she loves. She really looked at peace with painting. Glancing at the canvas, it was really beautiful. A different interpretation of the Hong Kong skyline. Maybe more serene, a calmer version of what they were seeing right now, or that’s how Mark wanted to view it.

“Since you are studying marketing, we could be a team! You can market what I create!” Rose wanted to high-five Mark but both of her hands were full. “And you also know technical stuff, I think you would be good for our company. Heck, you’ll make a better CEO than I,” Rose admitted.

Mark chuckled and nodded. “I agree,” he mouthed.

Rose put down the canvas. She breathed heavy and the air she released became one with the sea.

She turned to face Mark, paint in the palms and all, and softly whispered, “I’ll miss you, so, so much.”

Rose offered her canvas to Mark. He looked at it with a confused expression in his face, “what am I supposed to do with this? A memorabilia from you?”

She shook her head, almost laughing. “No, you dumb-dumb,” Rose got some paint from his palms and smeared it at her own hand. She put a handprint in the canvas, ruining what she painted earlier. Mark almost looked pained at what she had done. She worked real hard for it and now she ruined it.

“Destroy it. Put in your handprint too,” Rose held his wrist. “You’re crazy,” he did what he was told.

“So, I’ve been told,” she smiled.

Rose looked out at the sea. The waves were still calm, the waters were still illuminating the hazy, bright lights of the city.

“Don’t tell me you’re going to throw this at the sea,” Mark’s voice was not panicked albeit his thought, “I’m pretty sure that is illegal.”

“I’m not going to pollute the waters so shut up,” Rose laughed at Mark’s idea.

“I don’t know,” Rose was hesitating on what she was going to say. “You can keep it, you can throw it away, I don’t know, do whatever you want with it.”

A part of Mark’s self, wanted to keep it, as a keepsake from her. A memory of the best 19 hours he had. A part of him wanted to throw it away. What happens in Hong Kong, stays in Hong Kong.

“Let’s just leave it on the bench or the stairs, I don’t know,” Mark suggested.

“Great idea,” Rose smiled in a bittersweet way. She kind of hoped Mark was going to keep it.

Maybe it’s best to leave things where they should be left.


	22. 6:00 AM; HKT; 08/03/10

##  #19 : WATCH THE SUNRISE AT CLOCK TOWER 

Rose and Mark talked about their lives for the past hour. They played hide-and-seek, tag, you’re it, and also shared laughs while chasing their hearts around the promenade, just waiting for the sun to rise. They also left the small painting in one of the stairs in the Cultural Center, secretly hoping whoever would find it puts it in the right place.

A new morning came, people were starting to wake-up and start their day. But for these two, it’s the end.

There was still five minutes before the clock strikes 6.

The waves were calmer compared last night, the cold air was starting to fade, buildings and skyscrapers lose their light one-by-one to make way for the brightness of the sun.

Rose’s face was almost bare, save for the light tint her lips exuded. Maybe because all the make-up faded away, she looked more vulnerable, more natural—more human.

The wind blew her dyed blonde hair that went blue-green to her tresses, a hair color combination Mark would never forget. Mark tucked in a strand behind her ear. He’ll miss doing that, he’ll miss her so, so much. He stole a glance on her blue cat ears. Their image would forever be in his mind and his fingers would always feel its texture.

Against the pinkish sky, Mark’s red hair looked nicely tinted. Like Rose, he looked too natural, one can make constellations of his moles on his face.

Rose giggled at Mark’s action. She breathed, feeling the light Hong Kong air on her skin.

“So,” she opened her mouth, “I believe you have something to sign for me?”

“Oh yeah,” Mark brought a folded piece of paper from his pocket, he also brought a small, dull-sharpened pencil along with it. “Please answer honestly and if you got questions, just shoot.”

Rose took the pencil and the paper. “Turn around,” she instructed and Mark did as he was told. Rose made Mark’s back her desk. She answered all the required questions and did not leave a blank, well except for one.

The weight on Mark’s back lightened, signaling Rose was finished.

Rose handed back the pencil and paper. Mark’s eyes scanned the paper, checking if she had answered completely. He chuckled.

“What’s the problem?” Rose inquired. “Why the expression?”

“You really didn’t give your real name, did you?” a bittersweet expression was on Mark’s face.

Rose pinched Mark’s left cheek, “we had an agreement, dumpling.”

Mark heaved a heavy sigh. “You can’t really give me your name?”

She smiled a bit, cupping Mark’s face on her small palm. “I’m sorry, love, but I can’t.”

Love. It was like just a week ago, he did not understood the word but now he liked the ring of it.

Love. It was attachment and detachment, a pleasurable torture.

He felt Rose’s palm on his face, almost burying his cheek in it.

“Why? Don’t you want me?”

Rose laughed.

“Believe me. I really, really do, Mark. More than anything else in the world. But breaking my word would be against my principles.”

“Fuck those principles,” Mark said softly, in a serious-teasing way that made Rose giggle once again.

“Aggressive, aren’t we?” she joked.

“Can you give your number, at least?” Mark pleaded with his voice.

“That would be the same thing as giving my name.”

“Ah, so your name starts with 1-800?”

“Sarcastic jerk.” Rose planted a peck on Mark’s cheek.

They both looked at the big, brown clock.

A few seconds left to six.

A few seconds left to say goodbye.

 

“Oh,” Rose played with her fingers, out of nervousness, sadness, and other overwhelming emotions she can’t seem to describe, “I guess this is it.”

“Yeah,” Mark exhaled, “I guess so.”

She hung her head low, preventing the tears from falling. If she was ever going to cry, she doesn’t want Mark to see it.

She slowly rose her head up, her eyes meeting his.

“Goodbye, Mark,” she let out her hand for him to shake it.

“Goodbye, Rose,” he shook it.

Rose expected for him to let go but what he did surprised her.

His grip tightened and pushed her towards him.

Rose ended up enveloped in Mark’s arms.

She laughed.

“What are you doing?” tears went out of her eyes, a mixture of sadness and happiness.

Mark shushed her.

“Can you please let me do this?” he asked. His warmth radiated to Rose.

Rose looked up. She can actually smell him. They were so close. He smelled of faint cologne and magically good-smelling sweat. He actually had a few moles under this prominent Adam’s apple. At that moment, she wanted to count all of it.

“Do what exactly?” she smiled.

“This.”

Mark attacked Rose’s lips, lustful, passionate—a way of parting. The kiss spoke what they couldn’t say in words. Nineteen hours of being together mixed in a minute of intense lip lock. Mark slid his tongue inside her mouth, Rose’s tongue battled with his.

They both never had a kiss like this before, so sincere and full of emotion.

After what seemed like eternity, both decided to let go. They were both gasping for air, their chests rising up and down.

Rose smiled and once again planted a chaste kiss on Mark’s lips.

“Thank you,” she freed herself from Mark’s grasp.

“Thank you, too,” he smiled back.

She looked back at the clock, a minute had passed. They both laughed.

“A minute overtime,” she joked, a tear pouring down from her eye.

“So, yeah,” she started to move, walking backwards, slowly, “see you later.”

“Later?” a sad smile appeared in Mark’s face. He doesn’t want to get his hopes up.

“Yes,” Rose nodded as more tears come out of her eyes.

“See you later, love,” she breathed. Love. Love was Mark personified and she was never going to see Love again.

Mark couldn’t help himself. He never thought he’d be this attached. He never knew someone could make him feel this way.

Goodbyes were way harder than he previously thought.

The sun was starting to peek out over the pink curtain of clouds. People were starting to appear, some were jogging and exercising, others cleaned. The environment stayed still, unmoved and somehow they wished the clock would too.

“See you later too, love.”


	23. South Korea; 12/24/10

Mark hurried and shut the door behind him. His original hair color was starting to grow root. He decided to dye back to black next week, he didn’t want to stay red forever.

Also, part of the decision was maybe because he needed to move on.

Jackson had told him a thousand times that ‘if it’s meant to be, it will be.’ It had been four months since they had been to Hong Kong and everything about Rose was still stuck on him.

He had been watching Chunking Express at least a few times every week. Jackson had started to think he was obsessed with it. His gloomy personality had also started to undergo a little change, he became more approachable and more appreciative in life. He isn’t that cold to people anymore. Even though Jackson hadn’t met Rose, he thanked her many times in his mind. Jackson knew all along Mark was capable of being comfortable with people, he just needed something for it to be out.

At this rate, Mark already knew the dialogue to Chungking Express. He sometimes saw himself in Takeshi Kaneshiro’s character, He Qiwu or Cop 663, and Rose as Brigitte Lin’s unnamed, iconic blonde character. Maybe like He Qiwu and the blonde woman, they were only destined to meet once. Maybe they were two intersecting lines with their point of intersection as Hong Kong. Maybe God had wanted this to teach them both a lesson.

Maybe, all of this was life’s cruel game.

A game he wants to play again no matter how cruel.

Jackson was sitting in the sofa, eating Cheetos when he heard Mark’s heavy footsteps going upstairs.

“Don’t tell me you’re about to watch Chungking Express again? It’s literally Christmas Eve. Home Alone is on TV, don’t you want to watch it? It’s your favorite Christmas movie!” Jackson bolted up. He followed Mark upstairs.

Mark dumped his bag into the bed. He opened his mini-fridge and grabbed a can of pineapples. He opened it and dug in.

“Bro, you aren’t Cop 663, okay? This is real life. Since you had met Rose, the only fruit you eat is pineapple,” Jackson said and sat at the edge of his bed.

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna watch Chungking Express, not today,” Mark finished his can quickly.

“Watching Chungking Express won’t bring her back to you, okay?” Jackson was a frustrated at his friend. Yes, he changed he grew friendlier and more comfortable with people but when he’s alone, his loneliness shown. He really seemed hung up on Rose.

“I know,” Mark sat beside Jackson, “it’s just—when I watch it, I feel her with me. I want to feel that kind of feeling again when I met her. The connection, I just want to recreate it.” Mark let his body hit the comfy mattress of his bed. “I miss her.”

“Tell you what,” Jackson laid beside him. “You remember what the fortune teller told you? You’ll meet her at the exact same place, at the exact same time, at the exact same day you left her.”

“Your point is?” Mark raised an eyebrow.

“Let’s go back to Hong Kong every 3rd of August, at the Clock Tower, at 6 am, maybe she’ll be there, who knows? It wouldn’t hurt to try,” Jackson suggested.

Mark smiled, a glimpse of hope appeared in his eyes. “Sure.”


	24. South Korea; 08/02/15

“So, I kept coming back to the Clock Tower in Hong Kong, every 3rdof August, 6 am, every year, no fail. Been doing it for four years already, tomorrow marks the fifth year. I’m actually flying later this afternoon, after this class,” Mark checked the time on his wrist. “And with that, class is dismissed.”

“Wow, he’s so romantic,” a girl sighed as the bell rung, signaling the class is over.

Mark collected his things on the desk and rushed to his car. At about ten minutes, he arrived to his building he was staying in. As usual, he was greeted by the staff at the lobby. Mark nodded at their greetings and rushed to the elevator. He pressed the button to the highest floor where his penthouse was located. Upon arriving, he opened the door and grabbed his already packed suitcase near it. He closed the door and checked if it was locked. Just as he was walking to the elevator, his phone rang.

It was his boss from the company. Teaching was only his side job as he realized he has a knack for it and he loved sharing his knowledge.

Mark was the incoming president of the marketing division of the company, a bigger responsibility compared to being second-in-charge in the marketing department. Next month was actually his last month of teaching to focus on being the president of the marketing department. He will have a lot on his hands, meetings in different countries, more paperwork, a lot more to do in general. And a part of that was sacrificing. He didn’t work his ass off to not get promoted.

"Good afternoon, soon-to-be president,” his boss teased him over the phone. “What is it Mr. Kwon?” he answered, pressing the down button.

Mr. Kwon is the vice president of the company, the overall second-in-charge of the company. Mr. Kwon, him, and the CEO of the company, Mr. Jang, formed a close bond even though they are thirty five years older than Mark. Mark thought it stemmed from him being impressive to both. Also, him being mature compared to people in his age.

“I need you to be in London tonight,” Mr. Kwon instructed.

Mark furrowed his eyebrows. This can’t be happening to him right now. What if Rose was in Clock Tower today? What if this was the time he finally gets lucky? And he can’t be there now because he needed to be in London?

“Why? What’s the matter?” Mark answered, his voice not showing annoyance. They were friends but they were first his seniors after all.

“Mr. Jang called in an important meeting, all the presidents and the incoming presidents of the company divisions will be there,” Mr. Kwon sighed, audible enough to be heard on the phone. “Look, Mark, son, I’m sorry, this was to be your week off but this is so important. Meet me in the airport in an hour, I have your ticket. We are both needed in London, okay?”

Mark exhaled to calm himself down. “Okay, I’ll be there.”

“Okay, good. Thank you, son,” Mr. Kwon hung up on the phone.

Looks like this was one of those sacrifices.

Mark headed to the building’s carpark. He put his luggage in the trunk, closed it, placed himself in the driver’s seat and called Jackson before starting the engine.

“Jackson,” Mark said once Jackson picked up the phone.

“Hey, what’s up, bro?” he replied.

“Can’t go to Hong Kong, I’m needed in London tonight.”

“Tonight? That’s crazy, man.”

“I know.”

“What about your pact? What about going to the Clock Tower?”

“Maybe, that should pass for now,” Mark exhaled, “maybe it isn’t really meant to be. Maybe destiny is saying that I should move on.”

Jackson let out a small, sad, “maybe.”

“Okay, I’m going to the airport now.”

“Good luck, bro.”

Mark ended the call.

Maybe it really was destiny’s way of saying move on.


	25. London, United Kingdom; 08/03/15

Mark woke up early. It was still 5 am, British time. The meeting will commence at 8 am, there’s still plenty of time to sleep.

There was a 7-hour difference between Hong Kong and London and he only wished to be in that crazy, noisy Chinese city right now.

No matter how much he tried to go back to sleep, he can’t. He can’t seem to move his mind from Hong Kong to London.

Mark decided to take a walk, after all he was near the Big Ben. Maybe walking will take a mind off things.

He took a bath and put on some light-washed jeans, green sweater, and a beige coat. He put on some socks and grabbed the white sneakers next to his suitcase. He put his wallet and phone on the opposite pockets of his coat and left his room.

Upon arriving at the lobby, Mark checked the time on the lobby’s giant analog clock at the top of the revolving entrance door. 5:45 am, it still was pretty early.

Exiting the hotel, Mark spotted a 24-hour café. He crossed the road and entered the café.

The smell of freshly brewed coffee beans invited him. He ordered his favorite coffee drink, Americano, strong and a little bitter. Just upon five minutes, he got his hot drink. He wrapped his hands around the cup, hoping the heat will harm his hands.

5:50 am.

The Big Ben was only a ten-minute walk away.

Cars were passing by him. London’s cold weather was starting to grow on him. He liked it. He liked London, a bit antique, a bit gloomy.

He arrived at the Big Ben’s foot.

6:00 am. The Big Ben stroke at the note of ‘E’.

Mark sipped his Americano. He can’t help thinking about Rose and Hong Kong. He was physically in London but his heart and mind are in someplace else.

“Taking a morning walk too, I suppose, huh?”

A sweet, familiar voice came from his back.

Mark turned around to face the speaker.

Long, wavy, ebony black hair reaching below her shoulders, brown, feline-like eyes, cute, button nose, small, pink, blossom lips—it was her. His Love.

His Rose. How he missed the sound of that.

Mark’s smile could reach both of his ears.

“It’s you,” he said, hiding his enthusiasm.

He never thought he would see her again. Not in here. Not in this lifetime.

He always thought ‘see you later’ was a code for ‘see you in another life’.

 

“Hi, Mark. We meet again,” Rose smiled back.

Clearly, her color wasn’t the loud, crazy color but it’s still her. No ombré hair, no blue cat ears, no oversize clothes but it was Rose. It was still his Rose. Time flew but he knew he memorized her. It was like he always knew her soul.

It was the same for Rose. No more red hair color. His aura was lighter than when she first met him but it was still the same Mark she loved.

“Are you looking at my hair?” Rose bit her lip seductively and curled a strand of her hair in her finger. She was the same flirty, giggly Rose.

“Yes. Your tresses are not blue-green anymore,” Mark commented.

“Well, I’m a working woman now. I need to be professional,” Rose answered, “but you know, just the exterior. I’m still the same old me.”

Rose reached her hand to touch Mark’s hair, it’s black now too.

“Yours isn’t red, too,” she puffed Mark’s hair, feeling the sensation of his crowning glory.

Mark chuckled. “I actually dyed it four months after we met. The roots started growing.”

Rose couldn’t hold back anymore. She stepped closer to Mark and hugged him tight.

“I missed you, love.”

Mark’s stomach started doing flip-flops again. He hadn’t felt this for five years. He needed this. He craved this. A thousand hours of watching Chungking Express could not make up for it.

“Please don’t tell me you have a girlfriend,” Rose buried her face in Mark’s chest, muffling her voice.

Mark chuckled once again and hugged Rose back. Mark decided to scare her a bit.

“As a matter of fact, I do,” he answered. He felt Rose let go.

She looked at him with sad eyes. “Yeah?” she mouthed.

“The problem is,” Mark started to smile, a giveaway he was just teasing. Rose’s face started to light up.

“Is?” Rose’s left eyebrow raised.

“I don’t know her name yet,” Mark said.

Rose laughed and pinched Mark cheek, a thing she always did way back. “Mark, is this your way of asking my name?”

“What? I didn’t have the chance to get it five years ago,” Mark retorted. He googled different names, he googled her face, he scoured the internet and racked his brains for some giveaway information Rose provided in those nineteen hours. But nothing. No results.

“Okay,” Rose kissed both of Mark’s cheeks. Finally, this was the day he was waiting for. To know the name of the love of his life.

“Jang Mi-kkeot,” she answered. “That’s my name.”

Mark laughed at the realization.

“I technically didn’t lie to you because—,” Rose was cut off by Mark still laughing hard.

“Jang Mi-kkeot literally means rose in English,” Mark’s laugh has finally died down. “Oh my goodness, if I had actually realized that a long time ago, I could’ve googled right. My God, why didn’t I realize it sooner? That’s a really cool wordplay on your name you got there.”

“Well, Mark, I don’t even know your last name,” she rolled her eyes.

“Tuan, Mark Tuan.”

“Why are you here in London, by the way?” Rose inquired. He got the Americano from Mark’s hand and took a sip herself.

“Company meeting, our boss requires all the presidents and the incoming presidents of the company divisions to be present. I’m actually the incoming president of the marketing division,” Mark answered straightforwardly. He turned to face Rose with her face in shock.

“No way you are working for Jang Corporation, right?” she asked, her eyes still showing shock. She just needs some kind of confirmation.

“Wait,” Mark’s face exhibited the same shocked expression. He seemed to piece the puzzles together. “Don’t tell me,” Mark exhaled and closed his eyes, “you are Mr. Jang’s daughter? You are the Mi-kkeot he keeps talking about?”

“Oh my God, I never thought you are the Mark that he chats about every time. I thought that Mark was like the same age as him. He’s really impressed by you, you know. It never crossed my mind that the Mark that he talks about is you, oh my God,” Rose shakes her head.

Mark burst in a fit of laughter again. “Shit,” he continued on laughing, “all this time we are closer than we ever thought.” He slung an arm around Rose. Rose let her head rest in his shoulder.

“Funny, right?” she replied.

“The fortune teller said that we are going to meet again in the exact same place, time, and day,” Mark kissed Rose’s temple. “Can’t believe I fell for that,” he continues.

“He was right, though,” Rose disagreed.

“How?”

“It’s August 3rd. We saw each other at 6 am. At Clock Tower.”

“Wow, yeah. Still not the exact same place he told about.”

“Maybe the place the fortune teller was talking about is our personal disposition? I don’t know. I could be wrong. But it isn’t important.”

He kissed Rose’s eyelid. “You’re right.”

“Can’t get your lips off me, Mr. Tuan, huh?” Rose winked. “Stop winking at me or I will kiss your eyelids again,” Mark’s breath smelled of coffee and she loves it.

“I can imagine my dad’s reaction later when we say we are together,” Rose spoke and squeezed Mark’s hand.

“Oh, will he kill me for making his daughter my girlfriend?” Mark smirked. There goes his famous smirk that Rose adores. “Well, will he kill me for making one of his favorite company employees my boyfriend?” Rose replied back with a smack on his lips.

“C’mon, let’s get back at the hotel,” she clasped free of Mark’s grip and dragged him along by his hand. “We’re staying at the same hotel? You don’t say,” Mark sarcastically replied. “Shut up, crazy dumpling. Do you want to go and stay at my room?” Rose asked.

“Of course,” Mark smirked once again.

“Remove your smirk off your face, Mr. Tuan, it looks so mischievous like you’re planning something dirty,” Rose teased.

“What? I won’t do it on the first day we’re together and I definitely won’t make a move without your consent,” Mark rolled his eyes jokingly.

“That’s what I like to hear,” Rose’s sugary voice enveloped his ears.

He couldn’t ask for more to hear her voice once again.

They were finally together and no time or place or bucket list will ever make them apart again.


	26. A Post-Credits Scene

##  HONG KONG; 08/02/17 

Two years of being together. Two years. And they were still going strong.

Rose opened her lids, welcoming the bright Hong Kong sunshine into her eyes.

The blinds were up, that explains it.

The Hong Kong skyline never failed to amaze her every time. But today, it was more special.

Mark and Rose had made it to a pact that every August 2ndto 3rdannually, they’d go to Hong Kong to celebrate how they’ve met—a kind of an anniversary treat. Though doing 19 things off a bucket list is not necessary this time around.

They had gotten the best hotel, the best room, and the best view. Today they had planned to go at Disneyland as last year they went to Ocean Park. Rose had always wanted to go to Hong Kong Disneyland as she wanted to visit every Disneyland in the world, so far she has two off her list, the original Disneyland mounted in Anaheim, California, and Disneyland in Tokyo, Japan. Today, it’ll become three and she’s excited for that.

She felt Mark’s chest, beyond the fabrics of his shirt, rising up and down, on her hand. Mark’s left arm was wrapped around her, making her feel safe and protected, while the right one is behind his head; he was sleeping on it. Rose thought maybe his right arm was now feeling numb.

Rose looked at the sleeping Mark beside her. All this time and he still looked so handsome.

Some of his black tips are falling on his closed eyes, lips slightly parted, his nose is still the same, crazy, big nose she loves. He’s so perfect for her.

Rose smiled at her sight.

She moved her head lightly, careful to not wake him up as she was lying on his chest. She positioned herself more comfortably and admired the view beside her once more.

“God, still so handsome,” she whispered, taking in the gorgeous appearance of this man.

Mark slowly opened his eyes and lightly yawned. He smirked at the sight of Rose. She’s such an Aphrodite, a beauty. Even though with her hair not made, her lipstick not applied—she’s beautiful.

“Mornin’, handsome,” Rose pinched Mark’s nose. Mark chuckled as Rose removed her hand from his nose. “Good morning to you, too, madam,” he smiled.

Rose pulled up his arm, making him stand up from the bed. Of course, she really couldn’t pull him up because he was heavier than hers. “C’mon, you’re not Jackson to do weight-lifting,” Mark joked.

It’s good that the moment Mark introduced her to Jackson, Jackson liked her instantly. Sometimes, Jackson and Rose are hanging out without Mark. Rose had also introduced Mark to her friends which her friends approved. Well, being the bit of an anti-social person Mark is, Mark didn’t really hung out with Rose’s friends like how she hangs out with Jackson. But he was sure her friends loved him.

At first when Mr. Jang, Rose’s dad and Mark’s boss, found out about their relationship, he was flabbergasted, at loss for words. He never knew about how they met. But he approved of the relationship, he knew Mark was a good guy and his daughter would also take care of Mark. They deserved each other. Mark’s family was also very fond of Rose. Sometimes, Mark thought his family loved her more than they love him.

Now all that’s missing was a ring.

“Get up now! Shower and get dressed,” Rose gave up. She sat at the edge of the bed, collecting her breath. “We’re going to Disneyland today,” she continued.

Mark’s nose crunched up, “it’s just Disneyland.” He was obviously kidding, he just wanted to get a reaction from her. He knew how much she loves Disneyland.

“It’s not just Disneyland, you freak,” Rose threw a pillow at him. “It’s the greatest place in the world.”

“Why didn’t you include it at your 19-hour bucket list, then?” Mark questioned. It hadn’t got to his mind why didn’t they go to Disneyland a few years ago.

“You can’t stay at Disneyland for an hour, idiot, that time is like just for the lines. You need about at least half a day there,” she answered. Mark laughed at her defensiveness. “Just go shower and get dressed, I’ll shower after you,” she ordered.

“Okay, ma’am,” Mark said and sat in bed. He scooched closer to Rose and kissed her forehead, “please order us some breakfast.” He stood up and went to the bathroom.

Rose didn’t even have to ask how does he want his eggs. They knew each other too well.

 

 

“Here we are,” Rose admired everything about Disneyland. The people were everywhere. There are kids playing around, couples sharing their food, families just enjoying themselves—this was the way to fill yourself with love.

“Okay, Captain Jang Mi-kkeot, where are we headed first?” Mark put on a black baseball cap. He wore it with dark denim jeans, a gray-colored cotton cardigan, and white shirt which made him look like Tadashi Hamada from Big Hero 6. Rose looked like her own Honey Lemon by wearing a sunny, yellow dress, a light-material brown coat, brown satchel bag, and sand-colored suede chelsea boots. As usual, they were an attractive couple.

“To Toy Story Land!” Rose gleefully declared.

 

 

 

They spent the whole day at Disneyland, having fun with the rides, eating Disney food, taking photographs of the place here and there with Rose’s old digital camera, but it was not yet complete until they see the fireworks, or that was what Rose insisted.

They found a good place to watch the sky light up. This was like watching the Symphony of Lights all over again years back, except since meeting again, they watched several sky shows together, like how they celebrated New Year on Taiwan and watched the fireworks go on Taipei 101. It was the most fantastic thing they had ever seen.

Rose and Mark got matching Mickey ears as headbands. It reminded Mark of when he first saw Rose wearing those blue cat headband. She was so adorable in it and he never knew what was going to hit him.

The voice on the speakers counted down to one and then the grand fireworks finally started. Rose and Mark spectated the show with awe and glimmer in their eyes. They felt like kids again.

Just after a few songs, the show ended. Rose smiled as the final bang lit up the sky.

“Hey,” Mark said softly in her ear. “Can we go to the promenade?”

She nodded. “Okay, let’s go.”

 

Multiple station changes later, they finally arrived at the place they were supposedly about to separate from each other. But fate had other plans for them.

The city was still alive. The breeze was still cold.

Seven years later and they still thought nothing has changed.

Well, except Hong Kong just got more beautiful… and expensive.

They stood in front of the clock tower, just like how they did seven years ago.

But this time it was different.

This was not separation, this was unification.

“I think we went here because you were about to say something?” Rose popped an eyebrow, she has this gut feeling that something was going to happen. She just couldn’t pinpoint it.

She was always a sensitive person, her sixth sense was stronger than the others.

Mark nodded.

“I mean, we went here, waited as the clock struck 6 then went our own ways,” Mark’s nervousness was slowly overtaking him. His hands were fidgeting, Rose can feel it.

“Yeah, I mean, you kissed me and it was incredible,” Rose winked. Mark chuckled of embarrassment. He felt like a movie lead back then.

“Your kisses are still incredible today, if you might add,” Rose is just inflating Mark’s ego. What amazes people though, is even though they are two years (officially) together, they were still flirty with each other, specifically Rose.

“But yeah,” Mark cleared his throat. “Where was I going with this?” Mark furrowed his eyebrows.

“You’re going to ask me if I want to marry you,” Rose grinned, at this point, Mark’s plan was very obvious.

“Oh yeah, I’m going to ask you if you want to marry me,” Mark said nonchalantly. Then his eyes became as wide as saucers. He looked at Rose, surprised, “how did you know?”

Rose laughed. Was his plan foiled? Did she heard him talking about it to Jackson?

“Tuan, you’re just obvious and I know what’s going on with that dimsum head of yours,” she answered and took both of his hands in hers. She squeezed it hard.

Mark sighed. How should he ask it now?

“Can you at least let me finish and then pop the question?” Mark exhaled.

“Okay, okay,” Rose agreed.

“Umm,” Mark thought, “the clock tower, this big brick thing, right there,” Mark pointed at the tower behind them as Rose giggled. “Is the symbol of our separation. The clock kept ticking like crazy. Like a time bomb waiting to explode,” he continued.

“Well, I don’t want that tower to remind us of our ‘break up’,” he put air quotes on ‘break up’ which made Rose cackle even more. “I want that to remind us that time is our friend—that time will finally keep us together,” Mark got down on one knee. Tears finally rushed down on Rose’s eyes. At sixteen, she promised herself to not cry when her future boyfriend proposed to her, but here she was.

“Marry me and spend nineteen infinities with me?” he pulled out a ring from his pocket. The ring was family heirloom, a precious piece of diamond ring. Rose remembered seeing it from Mark’s mom’s hand, and now, it was her turn.

“Make it twenty,” it was Rose’s way of saying yes. Mark took Rose’s left hand and placed it on her ring finger. Expectedly, it fit perfectly on her. Mark’s grandmother used to say that the ring will fit perfectly of the girl meant for him. It turned out to be true.

Mark stood up and hugged Rose tightly, he was never letting her go again.

“I love you, Mrs. Tuan,” he said, meaning every word his mouth breathed.

“And I love you, Mr. Tuan,” Rose faced him and crashed her lips into his.

It was delicate and full of promise. The kiss marked the start of a new chapter.

“And make nineteen babies?” Mark kidded. It received a smack on the arm from Rose.

“I’m kidding,” Mark smiled. “You should be,” Rose retorted back, showing her pearly whites.

“I can’t wait to marry you for real,” he held her hands and kissed the top of it.

“Then let’s go back to the hotel and tell our friends,” Rose kissed back Mark’s cheek.


End file.
